


Hija del Mar: El Espejo de Afrodita

by lamiacarat



Category: ATEEZ (Band), K-pop
Genre: ATEEZ (Band) Are Pirates, ATEEZ - Freeform, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Choi San - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hongjoong, M/M, Mingi - Freeform, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Piratas, Pirates, Romance, San - Freeform, Yeosang - Freeform, jongho, kpop, seonghwa, wooyoung - Freeform, yunho - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamiacarat/pseuds/lamiacarat
Summary: El mar guardaba secretos y tesoros inimaginables; era el protagonista de muchas de las leyendas e historias que marineros y piratas contaban en las tabernas a quienes tenían le valor de escuchar. Eran solo eso, leyendas, pero ella era real y lo que amenazaba a la vida en el mar también lo era. Y ella debía evitarlo, su gente se lo había encomendado.Por suerte no estaría sola y encontraría ayuda en el sitio más inesperado y de quienes menos se lo esperaría. Piratas.





	1. Treasure

** _Capítulo 1: Treasure._ **

Amaba el mar sobre todas las cosas. Amaba sentir la frescura de sus aguas acariciar su piel, el sabor salado que dejaba en sus labios, y amaba el sentimiento de libertad que la inundaba siempre que se bañaba en su inmensidad. Si tan solo pudiera volver a bañarse en sus aguas, volver a sentir aquella libertad que tan cruelmente le habían arrebatado a ella y sus hermanas.

Tres días han pasado desde que fueron capturadas y arrastradas hasta aquel barco lleno de hombres vestidos con uniforme blanco. Tres días desde que fueron arrancadas de su hogar y las ataron como animales en el mástil del barco, sin comida ni agua ni ropa. Las ataduras rozaban y dañaban su piel con el vaivén que el barco seguía al ritmo de las olas del mar. Pero lo que más la preocupaba era la herida en el muslo de su pierna, producida por una de las armas de aquellos monstruos, la cual nadie se había dignado a atender. Pese a que había parado de sangrar por completo, la carne a su alrededor se había comenzado a hinchar y la piel estaba tensa y enrojecida.

\- ¡Habla bestia inmunda! - miró al hombre que sostenía a su hermana a la fuerza, con una daga contra su garganta - ¡Contesta a la pegunta y quizá os perdonemos la vida!

Por más que le gritasen a ella o a su hermana, ninguna entendía ni sabía lo suficiente del idioma que hablaban como para poder contestarles.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su hermana, que negaba con su cabeza débilmente; su pelo rojizo, antes recogido en una preciosa coleta y decorada con preciosa perlas que su madre había recogido especialmente para ellas, ahora solo le llegaba por los hombros y había perdido todo su brillo. Su piel estaba cubierta de cortes, heridas y moretones, muy seguramente infligidos por el hombre que la sujetaba al no haber recibido ninguna respuesta de ella. Y su ojos, sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, se habían apagado completamente, nublados por el dolor y sufrimiento.

No sabía el tipo de torturas por las que la habían hecho pasar durante aquellos día habían sido, todas con la intención de romper su silencio y el de su hermana, pero las heridas y marcas hablaban por si mismas. Y pese a aquello, a tener al fantasma de lo que una vez fue su hermana frente a ella, no podía romper su silencio. No podía, y no debía.

\- Debo admitirlo, las de vuestra clase sois condenadamente tozudas – miró al segundo hombre que se encontraba con ellos. Debía ser el capitán, pues todo hombre perteneciente a aquel barco obedecía sus órdenes; además, era el único con una vestimenta diferente el resto. Lo reconocía por ser quien persiguió a su gente por su isla – Tu hermana ha mantenido la boca cerrada durante estos tres días, ¿cuánto durarás tú?

El hombre que sujetaba a su hermana hundió la daga en su cuello hasta abrir la piel, dejando que una gota de sangre cayera libre por su cuello y pecho. Pero ninguna se inmutó. No podían desvelar el secreto de su gente a nadie bajo ningún concepto, era su ley, incluso si sus vidas corren peligro. Si hablase ahora, las muertes de aquellas que guardaron silencio habrían sido en vano.

\- Frías como el hielo - el capitán chascó la lengua, molesto ante la falta de respuesta - ¿Estás dispuesta a sacrificar la vida de tu propia hermana, bestia?

El sacrificio de unas pocas por la supervivencia del resto, pensó sin apartar la mirada de su hermana, es un pago que cualquiera de ellas estaría dispuesta a realizar. Tanto ella como su hermana mantendrían el secreto a salvo de aquellos monstruos vestidos de blanco, pues solo aquel bendecido por su madre era digno de conocerlo.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer capitán?

Un mero movimiento de cabeza fue la suficiente respuesta para el teniente, que hundió y deslizó con rapidez la hoja de la daga contra la garganta de su hermana. Apartó la mirada con rapidez, pero se vio obligada a observar cómo su hermana se llevaba las manos hacia la garganta con los ojos abiertos por el dolor y la sorpresa. Tras cortarle la garganta y con su mano manchada de la sangre de su querida hermana, apresó su mentón con fuerza y giró su rostro, obligándole a mirar como el cuerpo inmóvil de su hermana se bañaba en su propia sangre.

\- ¿Y bien? – habló de nuevo el capitán – ¿Hablarás ahora o dejarás que tu vida corra el mismo destino?

El charco de sangre que se había formado bajo el cuerpo de su hermana había alcanzado sus pies, tiñendo la cubierta de rojo carmesí. Varios hombres, si no la mayoría, se habían detenido y habían aplaudido aquel grotesco espectáculo, incluso vitoreado y reído. Furiosa, dispuesta a no permitir que aquellos monstruos obtuvieran lo que tanto ansiaban, escupió a la cara de aquel que arrebató la vida de su hermana ante sus ojos.

Exclamó dolorida cuando el hombre, furioso, la golpeó en el rostro con la suficiente fuerza como para hacerla sangrar. Elevó el rostro a tiempo para observar horrorizada cómo alzaba la mano dispuesto a volver a golpearla, pero un estruendo hizo que todo movimiento en cubierta se detuviera. Instante después el barco se inclinó bruscamente hacia un lado, haciendo caer a varios hombres. Hay un momento de completo silencio en el que nadie hizo nada, contemplándose los unos a los otros, antes de que el sonido frenético de una campana les devolviera a la realidad.

\- ¡Piratas! – exclamó alguien - ¡Piratas al sur mi capitán!

\- ¡Maldición! ¡Lleva a la bestia hasta mi camarote y enciérrala allí! – gritó el capitán llamando su atención, fijándose entonces en que la estaba señalando.

El hombre, aun visiblemente molesto por su anterior gesto, asintió ante las palabas de su capitán y con la daga aun empapada en la sangre de su hermana cortó las ataduras que la sostenían contra el gran mástil de aquel barco, mas mantuvo aquellas que apresaban sus muñecas. Sin decir una sola palabra más, el hombre tiró de ella y la arrastró por la cubierta, esquivando al resto de la tripulación que iban y venían cargados con sacos. Observó curiosa cómo todos parecían moverse como máquinas, limpiando los cañones antes de cagarlos con bolsas de pólvora, mientras que el resto comenzaban a armarse, apagado las antorchas que iluminaban la cubierta principal, hundiendo todo el barco en la oscuridad.

Se escuchó otro estruendo y el barco volvió a sacudirse, después el caos se hizo con el control de la tripulación. A la campana se le unieron el sonido de los cañones y gritos de los hombres, enmudeciendo el sonido del océano y el vaivén de sus olas. En ese momento, el agarre del hombre flaqueó al no poder agarrarse a tiempo, y aprovechó para empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas en un intento de deshacerse de él.

\- ¡Maldita zorra!

Con las manos aún atadas a su espalda, comienza a correr en busca de un sitio seguro, lejos de los piratas, lejos de sus captores. El sonido de los cañones y la lucha hace que sus entrañas se encojan, y el humo provoca que sus ojos comiencen a escocer. Aun así, y pese a la dolorosa herida en uno de sus muslos, se obliga a seguir moviéndose, un paso tras otro. Escucha otro cañón ser disparado antes de que el suelo de la cubierta explotase a pocos metros de ella, elevando a varios hombres por los aires. Contuvo un grito y continuó corriendo, no podía permitirse caer ahora. A medida que avanza sin mirar atrás escucha ruidos de metal, mosquetes siendo disparados, y los gritos de los heridos y moribundos. De repente, un hombre cae frente a ella, su sangre acumulándose como una rosa floreciendo sobre el blanco de su camisa. Salta sobre el cadáver y se da la vuelta, con la boca abierta.

Está muerto.

Entonces levanta la vista, casi instintivamente. En él, el asesino de su hermana, empapado en sangre y con un mosquete en la mano. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, su rostro adornado por una sonrisa maníaca.

\- Te encontré bestia.

No tiene tiempo de reaccionar, el hombre la alcanza en dos meros pasos, pasando por encima del cadáver como si ni si quiera existiera, y la agarra de la melena y comienza a arrastrarla de nuevo. Ella intenta resistirse, pero es lanzada contra una puerta con fuerza y se precipita por las escaleras cuando esta se abre de par en par. El golpe es tal, que siente cómo el oxígeno abandona su cuerpo durante unos minutos. Incapaz de poder reaccionar y moverse, aturdida por el fuerte golpe, el hombre la alcanza y la obliga a levantarse, agarrando de nuevo su melena y tirando de ella. Caminaron por los camarotes de aquel barco, esquivando los cadáveres de los hombres que yacían muertos por el suelo, hasta llegar a los aposentos del capitán.

\- ¡Entra!

Gritó dolorida cuando, tras abrir las puertas, fue lanzada contra el suelo con fuerza. Dirigió la vista hacia el hombre, asustada por lo que podría hacer ahora que se encontraban completamente a solas. Este entró en la sala, su atención solamente en ella, dispuesto a abalanzarse como un animal contra su presa, cuando alguien se aclaró la garganta y le hizo parar en seco. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el fondo de la habitación, donde un hombre se encontraba sentado de lado en la acolchada silla del capitán.

Es joven, mucho más joven que los hombres que la capturaron, vestido con una blusa blanca bajo un chaleco marrón, pantalones negros y botas. Su cabello rubio ceniza cae sobre sus ojos, mientras que la parte trasera está arreglada en un largo mullet del que caían un par de pequeñas trenzas. Pero lo más llamativo del joven era el parche negro que tapaba uno de sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- Corrígeme si me equivoco – habló interrumpiendo al hombre que la había arrastrado hasta allí – Pero no creo que esa sea la forma de tratar a una dama.

Notó algo raro en el brillo de su ojo cuando levantó la mirada hacia ellos, algo extrañamente familiar.

\- ¿Cómo demonios has entrado aquí pirata? – preguntó su captor apuntándole con el mosquete.

Pirata. Aquel joven no se parecía para nada a cómo se había imaginado que sería un pirata, pensó mientras observaba, curiosa, su falta de reacción ante ser apuntado con un arma.

\- Muchacho, ¿crees que es acertado apuntar con un arma a un pirata? – preguntó inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te encuentras solo – respondió su captor cargando el arma – No hay mejor momento para matar al famoso Capitán Hongjoong. Tu cabeza vale millones.

El capitán Hongjoong, como le había llamada, arquea una ceja y agrandó su sonrisa sin moverse del sitio.

\- ¿Quién dice que esté solo?

Para cuando quiso disparar ya era demasiado tarde; tan solo sintió el frío metálico de la hoja clavarse en su garganta y después, tras dejar escapar un grito ahogado, cayó inerte contra el suelo. Otro joven, de pelo negro azabache, había aparecido de la nada. Ni si quiera ella había sido capaz de darse cuenta de su presencia hasta tener a su captor frente a ella, muerto, con su sangre bañando el suelo de madera.

\- Llegas tarde – musitó el capitán pirata mientras se levantaba del sitio.

Se arrastró por el suelo cuando vio que caminaba hacia ella, sacando una pequeña daga de su cinturón, en un intento por alejarse todo lo posible de él. Pero entre sus heridas y sus ataduras la fue imposible moverse con la suficiente rapidez. Cerró los ojos aterrada, pensando que correría el mismo destino que su captor, cuando sintió las ataduras que apresaban sus manos tras su espalda desaparecer. 

\- Pero he llegado, ¿no?

Hongjoong no contestó al joven, su vista estaba clavada en ella. Con cuidado, casi como si pudiera romperse con solo un roce, le ayudo a ponerse en pie. Observó curiosa cómo volvía hasta la silla, de la cual cogía una chaqueta roja, y la rodeaba con ella con cuidado.

\- ¿Hay más? – preguntó entonces al joven tras ella.

\- Solo ella – contestó – No hay resto de más esclavos.

Aquello pareció sorprender al pirata, más no dijo nada más sobre el tema.

\- Llévala al barco, que Elías y Seonghwa la echen un vistazo a sus heridas – entonces llevó su atención a ella y no pudo reparar en mirar su ojo. Seguía sintiendo cierta familiaridad en él. - ¿Puedes caminar?

Bajó su vista hacia sus pies, manchados con la sangre de su hermana y su captor. Miró al joven tras ella, su afilada mirada estaba clavada en ella, atento a cualquiera de sus movimientos. Probó a dar un paso, pero tras todo lo ocurrido aquel día y la falta de alimento e hidratación sus piernas temblaron violentamente antes de dar de sí, precipitándose hacia el suelo. Por suerte el joven pirata de cabellos negros fue más rápido y pudo cogerla a tiempo.

\- Supongo que no – murmuró.

Exclamó sorprendida cuando la cogió en brazos. Sin decir una sola palabra se dio media vuelta y, con ella en brazos, salió de aquella habitación. Su vista permaneció clavada en el capitán pirata hasta que el cansancio, hambre y sed hicieron mella en ella. Dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro del joven que cargaba con ella y, sin despegar su mirada del capitán, sintió que todo rastro se desvanecía y con ella su consciencia. Lo último que sus ojos pudieron ver fue al capitán lanzarle una pequeña sonrisa de lado antes de verse sumida en la oscuridad.


	2. 2. Polizón

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo. Me ha costado escribirlo por culpa de la universidad y que no sabía cómo llevarlo durante un par de instantes, pero estoy contenta de lo que he acabado por escribir. ¡No dudéis en comentar, no muerdo!

Desde lo más alto del cielo la luna bañaba con su luz la cubierta del barco. Hacía frío, y la neblina no la dejaba ver con claridad lo que se encontraba frente a ella. Intentó moverse y descubrió, sorprendida, que se encontraba atada al mástil. Se removió con todas sus fuerzas, pese a que sus esfuerzos fueran en vano. Debía huir, debía liberarse. Entonces lo escuchó. Arrastrada por la brisa marina, fantasmagórica y fría, una risa resonó a su alrededor. Dejó de removerse y puso toda su atención a sus alrededores. Escudriñó con su mirada hasta que lo vio, una figura se movía entre la neblina, acercándose poco a poco hacia ella. Asustada, volvió a removerse en un intento de aflojar las ataduras que la apresaban.

Oía el crujir de la madera por cada paso que daba, mientras la misma risa se repetía una y otra vez. Poco a poco la figura se hizo paso entre la neblina, descubriéndose frente a ella. Se detuvo de golpe al ver, horrorizada, a su hermana frente a ella. El cuerpo sin vida de su hermana sonrió, y de la comisura de sus labios cayó una gota de sangre hasta desaparecer en el espantoso corte en su cuello, del que brotaba sangre sin cesar.

\- _¿Por qué dejaste que me matase? _– separó sus labios, dispuesta a responder a su querida hermana, a explicarse, pero no encontró la voz. Su hermana le miraba con las cejas fruncidas, sus ojos rebosaban dolor, tristeza, traición. – _Pensé que me querías, pero por tu culpa estoy muerta._

Negó con la cabeza desesperada. No conseguía hablar, por más que lo intentase era como si su voz hubiera desaparecido.

\- _Creí que escaparíamos juntas, o moriríamos intentándolo _– sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre ella y agarró su cuello, apretando con fuerza y clavándole los dedos en la carne. Intentó respirar, deshacerse de sus ataduras y liberarse de su agarre. - _¿Por qué solo vives tú? ¿Por qué tuve que morir y no tú? Siempre fuiste su favorita, y te odiaba por ello._

_\- Por favor…_

_\- Es lo que mereces._

Se despertó de golpe, luchando por poder inhalar algo de aire. Estaba enredada en las sábanas de una cama extraña, empapada de sudor. El corazón le latía desbocado y su respiración era entrecortada. Se llevó las manos hacia el rostro. Solo había sido una pesadilla, pensó.

\- Por fin despiertas.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida. Retrocede hasta quedar pegada contra la pared, llevando sus piernas contra el pecho en un movimiento rápido, dejando escapar un grito lleno de dolor.

\- No te muevas idiota.

Alza la vista y la posa en el dueño de aquella voz. Un joven de estatura baja y delgado, vestido en una simple blusa bajo un pequeño chaleco y unos pantalones cortos hasta sus rodillas. Alrededor de su cuello descansan algunas cadenas de plata con extraños símbolos que no consigue reconocer, y varios mechones de su pelo caían libremente por su rostro, tapando sus ojos castaños. Todo sobre aquel joven le parecía extraño, su apariencia era demasiado suave, nada como la de un pirata.

Entonces ve la pequeña daga atada con una correa en su muslo derecho.

Se pega aun más contra la pared, apartando su mirada del joven. Si iba a matarla, no quería verlo venir. De aquella forma, quizá sería más llevadero.

\- Mi nombre es Elías – el joven comienza a hablar una vez más, sentándose en una silla opuesta a ella. Su voz es suave y tranquilizadora, piensa mientras continúa hablando – Soy uno de los médicos a bordo del Tesoro, y quien ha tratado tus heridas. Es admirable cómo pudiste aguantar tanto tiempo con una herida de mosquete infectada.

Observó los vendajes en su pierna, siseando dolorida al presionar un dedo sobre estos. Aquello pareció divertir al joven, quien le miraba con detenimiento y curiosidad. Entonces se percató de el extraño, e incómodo debía de añadir, ropaje que portaba. Miró confundida al joven, quien dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- Fui yo quien te vistió – dijo sin despegar la mirada de ella – No es buena idea dejar a una mujer desnuda en un barco pirata. Si te sirve de consuelo, no miré. Y durante estos dos días tan solo me he dedicado a cambiar los vendajes.

Tiró de la tela de la blusa, incómoda, pero entendía que no todos eran como ella y sus hermanas. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón al pensar en ellas, en si habrían podido escapar de aquellos hombres o si habrían caído presas como ella. Suspiró ante la mera idea de ser la única superviviente y posó toda su atención en el joven. No había podido comprender mucho de lo que había estado diciendo, y dado que tampoco sería capaz de comunicarse con él, decidió optar por hacer gestos. Los humanos eran lo suficiente inteligentes como para poder comprenderla incluso sin palabras, o eso tenia entendido.

Sin bajar la guardia, gateó hacia el borde de la cama, arrodillándose sobre este, y extendió su brazo hasta apoyar la palma de su mano sobre el pecho del joven. Aquel gesto pareció pillarlo desprevenido, más no se apartó.

\- Hon… Hongjoong.

El joven tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, poniendo cierta distancia entre ellos, visiblemente incómodo por la repentina cercanía. Parecía haberle comprendido, de eso estaba segura, pero su semblante no cambió en absoluto.

\- Por ahora necesitas descansar – dijo. Se levantó de la silla en la que se había sentado y se dirigió hacia la mesa, cogiendo un pequeño vaso de cerámica marrón y ofreciéndoselo – Mañana podrás hablar con el capitán. Bebe.

“Descansar”, recordaba aquella palabra. Siempre que alguno de los hombres que la capturaron pronunciaba aquella palabra, desaparecían en el interior del barco y no aparecían hasta el amanecer del día siguiente.

Observa con detenimiento y recelo el líquido verde con olor raro que contiene el pequeño vaso.

\- Es té verde de jazmín – dice – Bebe y te sentirás mejor.

\- Jaz… Jazmín.

\- Ayuda a calmar los nervios y es una gran solución para limpiar heridas ya que previene infecciones, pero prefiero beberlo. El resto de la tripulación se niega, por lo que siempre me veo obligado a…

Mientras él continua divagando, ella toma un sorbo de aquel extraño líquido. Es un poco amargo con un sabor cálido y herboso. Arruga la cara, algo asqueada, no le gusta demasiado. El joven le envió una última sonrisa, cogiendo el vaso de entre sus manos y depositándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa antes de desaparecer por la puerta, cerrándola tras y dejándola completamente a solas.

Resopló molesta, al parecer los humanos no eran tan inteligentes como su madre la había hecho creer. Encontraría a Hongjoong con ayuda o sin ella, pensó deshaciéndose de las sábanas de un patada. Observó la herida de su pierna unos segundos antes de levantarse, el dolor estaba ahí pero podría aguantar hasta encontrar a aquel joven pirata de parche en un ojo. Dio un par de pasos, sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas antes de caerse de bruces contra el suelo. ¿Cómo demonios lograban los humanos permanecer tanto tiempo de pie?

Esperó unos segundos, temerosa de que el joven de antes pudiera aparecer de nuevo al oír el ruido, antes de volver a ponerse en pie y salir de aquella extraña habitación. Caminó con dificultad, sin la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraba ni hacia dónde se dirigía, apoyándose todo lo posible para evitar empeorar el estado de su pierna herida. Entonces las escuchó, voces, acercándose hacia donde se encontraba.

¿Ahora qué?

Miró a su alrededor, frenética, en busca de alguna forma de escaparse de allí. Al mismo tiempo que encontraba un pequeño recoveco en el que esconderse, dos hombres pasaron a escasos metros de ella, hablando entre sí.

\- Toda la comida ha sido contabilizada – dijo uno de ellos, el más alto y de cabello negro.

\- Cuánto crees que durará – preguntó el otro y observó, curiosa, cómo escribía algo en un trozo de papel.

\- Dos semanas, si es que Jongho no se lo come todo de nuevo.

\- En ese caso, segundo a bordo o no, Hongjoong no durará en arrojarlo al mar.

Hongjoong. ¿Acaso habían estado con él? Esperó impaciente a que se alejasen lo suficiente para salir de su pequeño escondite, siseando de dolor al forzar la pierna herida, y dirigirse por donde aquellos piratas habían venido. Quizá así encontrase a Hongjoong.

Caminó y caminó hasta entrar en una gran habitación. Comprobó que nadie la siguiera antes de entrar y resopló decepcionada al ver que no había rastro del hombre que buscaba, sino que se encontraba repleta de comida de varios tipos. Miró a su alrededor, recorriendo las numerosas baldas con curiosidad, hasta recaer en una barril repleto de manzanas. Cogió una y le dio un pequeño mordisco, sintiendo cómo se calmaban sus tripas en cuanto degustó la sabrosa fruta.

\- Hazme caso Mingi, juraría haber visto que alguien se dirigía hacia aquí.

Lucha para evitar dejar libre el grito que casi sale por su boca al oír la misma voz de antes y se vuelve a esconder tras los barriles de manzanas, intentando calmar todo lo posible su respiración.

¿Y ahora qué?

\- Te digo que ha sido tu imaginación. ¿Quién puede ser tan tonto como para colarse en la bodega de un barco pirata?

\- ¿Te recuerdo cómo acabaste en este barco?

Puede oír el sarcasmo en la voz de uno de ellos, al mismo tiempo que escucha cómo movían los barriles en busca del supuesto polizón. Mantiene el silencio en todo momento, temerosa de que pudieran oír el más mínimo ruido que hiciera mientras busca con su mirada algo con lo que defenderse, alguna vía de escapa, cualquier cosa.

\- Nunca lo vais a olvidar, ¿a qué no?

Y de repente, uno de los barriles que escondían su pequeña figura desapareció frente a ella, descubriéndola a los dos piratas. No tiene tiempo para pensar. Levantándose hacia adelante, golpea con la cabeza al hombre frente a ella y lo escuchar soltar un aullido de dolor cuando cae al suelo. Sus ojos se mueven desesperadamente en busca de un ruta de escape, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera moverse, alguien la agarra del brazo y la hace salir de su escondite. Coge la tapa de uno de los barriles instintivamente y golpea con ella a agresor con toda su fuerza, logrando que el agarre en su brazo se debilitase lo suficiente como para, con un pequeño empujón, deshacerse de él.

El dolor no tarda en aparecer cuando, abrumada por lo ocurrido, huye hacia la entrada de la bodega y sale despavorida de allí. Ignora por completo el dolor, y justo cuando cree haber conseguido escapar, alguien la agarra de nuevo y la empuja contra la pared, con la punta de un afilado cuchilla sobre su garganta.

\- Hay que tener agallas para deambular por un barco pirata completamente sola.

Clava sus ojos en los del pirata, sobresaltada. Su rostro le era familiar, no podría olvidar aquel rostro de facciones afiladas, muchos menos aquella mirada, oscura como la noche. Eleva sus manos hacia el rostro del pirata, intrigada por su mirada y lo que escondía tras ella. Fue algo fugaz que cualquier otro hubiera pasado por alto, pero para ella fue le tiempo suficiente para verlo. Tristeza.

\- ¿Hong… joong?

Observó atenta la reacción del joven, cómo ladea la cabeza hacia un lado mientras arqueaba una de sus cejas. No decía nada, tan solo mantenía la mirada fija en ella, y por primera vez se sintió cohibida.

\- ¡San!

La presión que ejercía la hoja de la cuchilla contra su garganta desaparece durante un instante, instante que aprovecha e intenta huir al ver que los hombres que había conseguido despistar en la bodega les habían alcanzado. Pero el joven pirata es más rápido y vuelve a apresarle contra la pared.

\- No tan rápido princesa – murmuró, su voz suave contrastaba con la dureza de sus ojos – Mingi, ¿estás bien?

El joven al que se dirige tiene un rostro largo con rasgos fuertes y definidos. Sus ojos son afilados, y tiene pequeñas trenzas en su cabello castaño. Es alto, más alto que los otro dos en comparación. Se encoge cuando resopla, resentido, y clava su mirada en ella.

\- Creo que me ha roto la nariz.

\- Siento… - murmuró.

Era así como pedían perdón, ¿verdad? Intercambian una mirada antes de volver a hablar.

\- Deberías dejar que te eche un ojo a eso -Mingi aparta el rostro y asiente cuando el otro joven sin nombre le toca la nariz con la mano, la sangre caía de entre sus dedos y manchaba su camisa color crema.

\- Antes llevemos a la polizona hasta el capitán.

\- Yo lo haré – intervino San, interponiéndose entre ella y los otros dos piratas – Será mejor que le trates antes la nariz. Podría infectarse, ¿verdad, Seonghwa?

Observa escondida tras la espalda de San cómo Seonghwa, tras lanzarla una mirada fulminante, agarra al más alto del ante brazo y prácticamente le arrastra lejos de allí.

\- ¿Así nos agradeces haberte salvado? ¿Colándote en nuestra bodega y rompiendo la nariz de nuestro artillero? – preguntó tras darse la vuelta, separando la cuchilla de su garganta y guardándola en un movimiento ágil y fluido. Esperó unos segundos a que le contestara, pero al no recibir respuesta tan solo suspiró – Elías mencionó que no sabías mucho de nuestro idioma…

\- Hongjoong.

Esbozó una sonrisa de lado.

\- Algo sabes decir, al parecer – le lanzó una última mirada antes de chasquear la lengua, divertido – Vamos.

Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, no muy segura de lo que debería hacer, y caminó tras el pirata hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Cada paso que daba sentía un dolor infernal recorrer su pierna, pero consiguió seguir el paso del pirata hasta llegar a la cubierta principal. Muchas caras se giran y los miran con sorpresa, luego ven a San y sus expresiones se tornan extrañadas. Ella retrocede y sisea dolorida al notar una punzada de dolor en su pierna, llamando la atención del pirata tras ella, quien la sujeta por los hombros para impedir que se cayese de bruces contra el suelo.

\- ¡Todo el mundo vuelta al trabajo! – grita.

Se forma el silencio entre los numerosos hombres, que poco a poco vuelven a sus puestos, cuando San pone sus dedos najo su barbilla, obligándole a mirarle a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes caminar?

Era casi humorístico que volviese a recitar las mismas palabras que su capitán, más el tono que había utilizado era diferente. Negó con la cabeza, apartando su mano de un golpe y dirigiendo su mirada a la herida de su pierna. El vendaje que la rodeaba se había tornado rojo carmesí por la sangre.

Al igual que en su primer encuentro, en un movimiento rápido, el joven la coge en brazos sin casi hacer un esfuerzo. Le mira sobrecogida, agarrándose a su cuello, resoplando al ver la pequeña sonrisa que asoma por el rostro de San ante su sorpresa. Aun así no hace nada, demasiado dolorida como para retorcerse hasta que a dejase de vuelta en el suelo, y apartó su rostro. Si todos los hombres se comportaban como aquel, ahora entendía porqué sus hermanas, las más mayores y quienes habían salido de su isla, les odiaban tanto.

Suben otro par de escaleras hasta pararse frente a una gran puerta con grabados y ventanas de cristal. San la aporrea con una mano repetidas veces antes de entrar. La habitación es consideradamente grande, piensa, parecida a la habitación donde la encontraron en el anterior barco. Hay una cama enorme a un lado de esta y al fondo, frente a numerosas ventanas de cristal, una mesa de proporciones gigantescas repleta de papeles, mapas y monedas de oro.

\- ¿A qué se debe tan repentina visita San?

Dirigió su rostro hacia el hombre de voz tan conocida. Hongjoong, el hombre que tanto había estado buscando. A su lado se encontraba otro joven, el cual mantenía la vista clavada en los papeles que sujetaba en ambas manos.

\- Nuestra invitada ha decidido hacer una pequeña excursión por el barco.

\- ¡Hongjoong! - Se retorció hasta que San la soltó y apoyó en el suelo, ignorando por completo el dolor de su pierna, y caminó hacia el capitán pirata. Este le observó sorprendido, su único ojo abierto de sobremanera cuando se subió sobre la mesa hasta quedar frente a frente con él. – Hongjoong.

Llevó sus manos hacia su rostro, posando cada una a un lado de este, y sonrió. Ahí estaba de nuevo, frente a ella, con el mismo sentimiento de familiaridad que le recordaba a casa. Observó su ojo y el extraño brillo que escondía. ¿Podría ser…?

\- Ese es mi nombre – elevó la mano hacia San, quien había desenvainado una de sus cuchillas, para indicarle que todo iba bien. Cogió las manos de la joven, apartándolas de su rostro, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su navegante, poco a poco llevaba su mano hacia el mosquete que descansaba sobre la mesa sin apartar su vista de la joven.

\- Nom… nombre.

\- Si, nombre. El mío es Hongjoong – llevó sus manos hacia su pecho, aún con las manos se la joven entre las suyas – ¿Y el tuyo?

Frunció el ceño, no entendía qué era lo que le estaba preguntando. Se llevó las manos hacia la cabeza, sintiéndose desorientada y aturdida de repente. Todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y su vista se nublaba.

\- Su pierna – aquella voz no pertenecía a San ni a Hongjoong, no la reconocía.

\- ¡Llamad a Elías y Seonghwa! ¡Se está desmayando!

Volvió su mirada a Hongjoong, extrañada. ¿Qué la estaba pasando? Por un momento se pregunta si todo aquello era un sueño, seguro que es ahora cuando se está despertando y por eso todo se estaba volviendo confuso y borroso.

El joven sin nombre la coge en brazos, sus manos son cálidas e increíblemente gentiles sobre su piel mientras la posa con suma delicadeza sobre la cama. Se las arregla para no estremecerse dolorida cuando su mano roza la herida en su pierna, manchando su mano con su sangre. Ve cómo entreabre la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, antes de caer rendida al cansancio y el mareo y verse sumergida en la oscuridad.

Yeosang se aparta cuando los médicos del barco llegan, y deja que Elías y Seonghwa hicieran su trabajo con la joven. Rápidamente se gira hacia su capitán y San, encontrando al primero con la mirada puesta en la joven.

\- Yeosang, San – llamó su capitán sin apartar su vista de ella mientras Seonghwa trataba la herida. – Podéis retiraros, informad a Jongho de lo ocurrido y decidle que quiero hablar con el cuanto antes.

Ambos asintieron y sin decir una sola palabra más salieron del camarote de su capitán.

\- ¿Es la esclava que encontrasteis? – pregunta, aunque no necesita una respuesta. Aquella es la única mujer presente en el barco, y dado que nadie está lo suficientemente loco como para escabullirse en un barco pirata, mucho menos el suyo, aquello solo significaba que de trataba de la esclava.

\- Se coló en la bodega mientras buscaba al capitán – contestó San – La traje aquí nada más encontrarme con ella, al parecer ha roto la nariz de nuestro querido artillero.

\- ¿Y no hubiera sido más sabio llevarla de nuevo a la enfermería? – preguntó – Ya has visto cómo esta, ha perdido demasiada sangre.

San le lanzó una mirada llena de incredulidad, como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras.

\- ¿Y arriesgarme a que atacase también a nuestro médico? – contestó –No sabemos quién es, lo más seguro ha sido llevarla hasta el capitán.

\- No pensaste lo mismo sobre mí.

\- Eso fue diferente.

\- ¿Por qué?

Ante eso San hace una pausa. ¿Por qué reaccionó diferente con aquella muchacha? Abre la boca para decir algo, pero duda, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para Yeosang. San ignora por completo la mirada que su amigo le estaba lanzando y vuelve su atención hacia el camarote del capitán; podía distinguir las siluetas de Seonghwa y Elías moverse de un lado hacia otro, muy seguramente tratando la herida de la extraña joven que sacaron de aquel barco de esclavos.

\- No lo sé – miró a Yeosang, quien parecía esperar expectante una respuesta – Sus ojos no son los de un esclavo, están... están llenos de vida.

Yeosang no supo qué responder. Nunca había visto a un esclavo, odiaba formar parte de los abordajes, odiaba la confrontación, por lo que siempre se resguardaba cuando atracaban un barco o eran atacados por ellos. Las veces que habían liberado esclavos, tan solo los había visto cuando llegaban a Tortuga y los dejaban allí, por lo que no sabía a qué se refería su amigo.

\- No me hagas caso – dijo San al ver que no parecía comprenderlo – Supongo que estoy exagerando.

\- Sea quien sea, pronto llegaremos a Tortuga y no tendrás que preocuparte de más esclavos, ¿de acuerdo? – rio Yeosang divertido – Intenta no meterte en más líos, hazlo por mí.

\- No prometo nada.

Yeosang le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de bajar por las escaleras, dirigiéndose muy seguramente hacia el pequeño estudio que le facilitó el capitán poco después de que llegase al Treasure. San suspiró y volvió su mirada hacia atrás. Esperaba equivocarse con la esclava, pero algo en lo más profundo de su interior le decía que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Y rara vez le traicionaba su instinto.


	3. 3. Serpiente Marina

De pequeña, su pasatiempo favorito era escuchar las historias de piratas que su madre siempre les contaba a ella y a sus hermanas las tardes que pasaban tumbadas en las charcas, disfrutando de los rayos de sol que siempre bañaban sus aguas. Por ello siempre soñó con poder salir de su pequeña isla y poder vivir las mismas aventuras que su madre, poder ver con sus propios ojos un barco pirata y ser testigo de lo que ocurre en su tan amado océano. Aunque nunca quiso que fuera en aquellas circunstancias.

\- ¿Cómo está mi paciente favorita?

Sonríe al ver entrar por la puerta a Elías con un bol lleno de comida en las manos, como era de costumbre. Desde que se había despertado en el camarote de Hongjoong, había pasado unos cuantos días bajo los cuidados de los médicos a bordo del Treasure para recuperarse de la pérdida de sangre y la infección en la herida de su muslo.

Le gustaba Elías, más que el otro médico. Elías hablaba mientras atendía su infección, contaba todo lo que ocurría en el barco pese a que no pudiera entender la mayoría, e incluso le enseñaba a pronunciar y entender aquel idioma tan extraño que hablaba. El otro médico, Seonghwa, tan solo se quedaba el suficiente rato como para atender su herida, darle el té de jazmín -seguía sin acostumbrarse a aquel brebaje- y se iba sin decir una sola palabra.

Toda sonrisa se desvaneció al ver entrar a Mingi, con la nariz aún un poco hinchada y rojiza tras su encuentro. Apartó rápidamente la miraba de su figura, y se encogió en la cama, intimidada por su presencia. Aquel gesto no pasó desapercibido por el médico.

\- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer tesoro.

Tesoro. No sabe lo que significa aquella palabra, pero era como le llamaban al no conocer su nombre. Incluso si se lo dijese, pensó, no lo entenderían y no sabía qué palabra utilizar para traducirla correctamente.

Se destapa las piernas y sube la blusa hasta destapar el vendaje para que Elías pudiera hacer su trabajo.

\- Tiene buena pinta – levanta la vista hacia ella y sonríe – Creo que hoy podemos dar un pequeño paseo por la cubierta y tomar el aire, ¿no te parece?

\- ¿Crees que es seguro? - la voz grave de Mingi resonó con fuerza en la habitación, pillando por sorpresa a ambos.

\- ¿Por qué no iba a serlo? – preguntó Elías sin girarse, concentrado en cambiar el vendaje de su muslo – No volverá a romperte la nariz, si eso es lo que tanto te preocupa.

Miró de reojo a Mingi. Había estado allí, en cada una de las visitas de Elías o Seonghwa, vigilando sus movimientos. No sabía si era por orden de Hongjoong o si porque, como la mayoría de la tripulación del Treasure, no se fiaba de ella.

\- Mingi – su voz salió débil, temblorosa, evidencia de la inseguridad que la intensa mirada del joven le producía. Este le miró sorprendido, sin moverse un ápice de su sitio ene le borde de la mesa repleta de mapas y carteles – Siento.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que no dijo nada y temió que no la hubiera comprendido. Miró a Elías, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y vendaba su muslo con trapos más limpios tras untar su herida con una masa grasienta, y volvió su vista al joven. De pronto suspiró y apartó la vista de ella, pero el rojo carmesí de sus orejas le delataba.

\- Intenta no romper la nariz a nadie más, ¿de acuerdo? – Miró a Elías, quien asintió con la cabeza, y sonrió. Le había perdonado. – Y siento haberte asustado la otra vez.

Para ser completamente sinceros, no había entendido nada de lo que acababa de decir, quizá dos y o tres palabras, pero se alegraba de haber conseguido que alguien de aquel barco la comprendiese.

Tras comer el contenido del pequeño cuenco de cerámica -había descubierto a las malas que los piratas no sabían apreciar el pescado- y ponerse aquella prenda atroz que ellos llamaban pantalones, le ayudaron a levantarse de la cama con sumo cuidado

Con Mingi como apoyo, encontró mucho más fácil y llevadera la tarea de caminar. Paso a paso, salen del camarote. Los rayos del sol golpean su rostro y le ciegan momentáneamente, obligándole a pestañear repetidas veces para aclarar su vista.

\- ¡Limpias los cañones! Quiero poder ver mi reflejo en ellos, ¿entendido?

\- ¡Viento de estribor, recoged las velas!

El momento en el que pisa la cubierta es bombardeada con actividad. Piratas corren de un lado para otro, algunos limpian los cañones y el suelo de la cubierta mientras otros recogen las grandes velas del barco. Entonces algo en su interior se removió; no eran mareos, ni nervios, y tampoco era capaz de comprender la posible razón.

\- Vuelvo a la enfermería – anunció Elías girándose hacia ellos – Temo que Wooyoung esté volviendo loco a Seonghwa y tengamos otro accidente.

Sin decir más Elías se despide de ella con una pequeña sonrisa. Mira a Mingi, curiosa, quien tan solo deja libre un pequeño suspiro.

\- ¿Continuamos?

Poco a poco, con una paciencia que nunca se hubiera esperado encontrar en un pirata, llegaron hasta el frente del barco. Allí se sienta en el borde con ayuda del artillero, desde donde puede observar cómo la solas chocaban contra el casco del barco, reduciéndose a espuma blanquecina. Cierra los ojos, concentrada en la melodía que el mar producía, y por un momento consigue olvidar que estaba en un barco pirata, su misión, todo.

Cuanto deseaba poder volver a ser abrazada por las frías aguas del océano.

\- El Treasure es un barco increíble, ¿no crees?

Abre los ojos ante la repentina pregunta y dirige su atención hacia Mingi. Se había sentado a su lado, encarando a la tripulación, con una sonrisa cálida adornando su rostro. No parece darse cuenta de lo poco que había comprendido, pues instantes después se levanta y comienza a hablar sin descanso, gesticulando con sus largos brazos, apuntando a mil sitios a la vez. Dejó libre una pequeña risa, divertida por el repentino cambio de humor en el pirata.

Mingi se detuvo en seco al escucharla, su rostro rojo por la vergüenza, y se arrodilló frente a ella.

\- No has entendido nada, ¿a qué no tesoro?

Observó divertida al joven y alzó ambas manos, imitando los gestos que había hecho segundos atrás.

\- Es... tribor – murmuró moviendo su brazo izquierdo, después movió el derecho – Ba… Babor.

Mingi sonrió.

\- Casi – murmuró llevándose una mano al rostro – No soy el indicado para enseñarte. Vamos.

¿No era así? Juraría que aquellas fueron sus mismas palabras. Una vez más se vió cruzando la cubierta desde un punto hacia otro, vigilada en todo momento por varios miembros de la tripulación. Algunos le observaban con ojos llenos de curiosidad, otros con recelo. Entre ellos encontró la afilada mirada de San, fija en ella, capaz de producirla el más frío de los escalofríos.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia el interior del barco y caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar al fondo, deteniéndose ante una puerta parecida a la del camarote del capitán. Mingi golpea la puerta dos veces y una voz suave pero familiar les hace pasar.

La habitación es tan grande como la del camarote de Hongjoong, repleta de estanterías, todas ellas llenas de libros. Al igual que en el camarote del capitán, bajo una gran cristalera, se encuentra una cama gigantesca. Recorre la habitación con sus ojos, fijándose uno a uno en los numerosos artilugios de extrañas formas y tamaños esparcidos por ella hasta recaer en la presencia de un joven.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí Mingi? – se encontraba sentado en la silla que había frente a la mesa. Pese a estar de espaldas a ellos, había sido capaz de reconocer al joven artillero.

\- Necesito ayuda con la pequeña tesoro.

\- ¿Tesoro? - El joven tornó su rostro hacia ellos, centrando toda su atención en ella, y se levantó de la silla. – Hola.

Pese a la tímida sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, hay cierto aire de confianza en él capaz de invadir todos sus sentidos y hacer le olvidar la extraña sensación en su pecho… ni si quiera se da cuenta que le miraba boquiabierta hasta que Mingi la da un ligero golpe en el hombro.

\- Eres la esclava que trajeron, ¿no es así? – su voz es suave, casi tanto como su mirada y pequeña sonrisa – He oído que le rompiste la nariz a Mingi.

\- Eso hizo, pero no hemos venido a contarte nuestra pequeña aventura – murmuró Mingi entre dientes.

\- ¿Y a qué habéis venido?

Aunque la pregunta estaba dirigida hacia el artillero, notó curiosa que la mirada de aquel joven permanecía sobre ella en todo momento.

\- He pensado en que podría enseñarla a hablar y leer como hiciste con Wooyoung, al menos hasta que lleguemos a Tortuga.

Aparta su mirada de ella por un segundo, el suficiente para cerrar y dejar el libro que sostenía sobre la mesa de madera, y caminó hacia ella lentamente.

\- Mi nombre es Yeosang, soy el navegante del Treasure. – al igual que Elías la primera vez que se conocieron, puso una mano sobre su pecho y luego le señaló a ella - ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?

Su nombre. El primer de muchos regalos que su madre le hizo nada más llegar al mundo y el más importante de ellos, el más hermoso. En su lengua era como una de las más hermosas melodías, pero en la lengua de los hombres… ojalá fuera capaz de traducir aquel nombre.

\- Por ahora no hemos conseguido que nos lo diga – dijo Mingi – Quizá no tenga nombre, por eso la llamamos tesoro.

Mientras observa en completo silencio a los dos piratas, la sensación en su interior vuelve con más fuerzas que antes. Es rara, capaz de crisparle los nervios. Nunca había sentido algo así.

Se separa de Mingi y Yeosang y cojea hasta la cristalera, abriendo una de las numerosas ventanas que la formaban para mirar al horizonte. Siempre que miraba el océano se calmaba inmediatamente, pero aquella vez un pequeño sentimiento molesto invade aquella sensación de calma. Algo frío se desliza sobre sus pulmones y pecho, una anticipación y miedo inexplicables.

Su cabeza se mueve de un lado hacia otro, sus ojos escanean el mar azul oscuro que se precipita bajo el barco y sobre el que viajan, pero no puede ver nada. Entonces su aliento queda atrapado en su garganta. Casi grita aterrorizada, sabiendo lo que se avecina.

Yeosang debe haber notado que algo no iba bien, pues la golpea en el hombro, su rostro preocupado.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Mira al joven, dispuesta a contestar a su simple pregunta, pero no puede. No entiende su idioma, y no es capaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada para avisar sobre lo que se avecinaba. Hongjoong, necesita avisar a Hongjoong, él sabrá lo que ocurre.

Sin decir una sola palabra, evitando el agarre de ambos piratas, sale de la habitación y vuelve a la cubierta. Su presencia sorprende a un número de tripulantes, que detienen su trabajo para observar su figura. Ella les ignora y busca con la mirada, frenética, al capitán de un solo ojo. Lo encuentra a los mandos del timón, junto a otro joven que no reconoce. Entonces lo oye y chilla aterrorizada, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, llevando sus manos hacia sus oídos en un intento de aislar aquella horripilante voz.

_ Fuera de mis aguas._

Se hace una bola contra el suelo, abrumada por la voz en su cabeza, y no se da cuenta de la presencia del capitán a su lado hasta que este se arrodilla frente a ella y levanta su rostro.

\- ¡Capitán! – es Mingi, su voz grave y fuerte es capaz de sonar por encima de la de aquella criatura.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta Hongjoong recorriendo su rostro con su ojo - ¿Qué la ocurre?

\- No lo sé, hace nada estábamos en el estudio de Yeosang. Se puso a mirar por la ventana y salió corriendo sin decir nada.

_ Abandonad mis aguas, piratas._

La última palabra es una amenaza, un grito lleno de furia y odio. Arrastra a Hongjoong con ella hacia el frente del barco, tan lejos como puede, y señala con su mano hacia la distancia. Varios miembros de la tripulación les siguen, Yeosang, Elías, Mingi, San y más hombres que no conoce les rodean y comienzan a murmurar entre ellos. Deben de pensar que se había vuelto loca, pero tenían esperanzas en Hongjoong, en que fuera el hombre que ella creía, que necesitaba.

\- ¿Vuelve a tener fiebre? ¿Acaso está alucinando? – murmuró Elías acercándose hacia ellos, atrayendo la atención del capitán.

Mira a todos los hombres presentes, desesperada, en busca de alguien que pudiera comprenderle. Hongjoong ignora al médico unos segundos y llama a alguien, un joven tan o más alto que Mingi, de pelo negro adornado con numerosos pequeños aros de plata que brillan bajo los rayos de sol.

\- Yunho, ¿ves algo fuera de lo normal?

El joven, Yunho, dirige su vista hacia ella momentáneamente antes de fijarse en el horizonte, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz del sol. El reflejo de las olas hace difícil poder ver con normalidad, pero no nota nada fuera de lo normal. Ningún navío en el horizonte, ni posible causa de peligro. 

\- No veo nada capitán.

Suspira, desesperada, cuando la tripulación comienza a regresar a sus puesta, sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección, riéndose incluso. Elías se reunió con ella y llevó su mano hacia su frente, comprobando que no eran ilusiones resultado de una fiebre. Volvió a señalar hacia el mar en un intento de que alguien la hiciera caso, temerosa de lo que podría pasar si no lo hicieran.

Elías intercambia una mirada con Yeosang, el único que se había quedado junto a ellos. Este dirigió su vista hacia la dirección en la que no deja de apuntar durante unos largos y angustiosos segundos. Entonces ve como sus ojos y boca se abren lentamente del horror. Está aquí.

\- Capitán...

Hongjoong suspira, notablemente cansado, y se da media vuelta dispuesto a espetarles que le hicieran perder el tiempo cuando lo ve.

Es una forma masiva y oscura de una longitud inmensurable, moviéndose bajo el agua, rozando la superficie. La distancia entre la criatura y el Treasure es considerable, pero a la velocidad que se mueve les alcanzará en cuestión de minutos.

\- Dad la voz de alarma – su voz se torna seria el momento en el que clava su ojo en ellos. - ¡Jongho!

Observa, adrenalina bombeando por sus venas, mientras Hongjoong corre a toda velocidad por la cubierta principal hacia el timón. Alguien toca una campana e inmediatamente toda la nave se detiene, esperando con anticipación las órdenes. Un joven baja del alcázar de un solo salto, sin molestarse en utilizar las escaleras. Yeosang le grita algo que no llega a comprender al mismo tiempo que se acerca a ella a paso seguro.

\- ¿Dónde está? – pregunta. Su voz suave delata la corta edad del pirata y pese a ello, al igual que el capitán, emana un aura de poder y seguridad que no logra comprender.

Vuelve a señalar hacia el mar, no muy segura de si era aquello lo que había preguntado. Debe ser haberse acercado al barco, porque el joven lo ve casi inmediatamente, al mismo tiempo que su rostro se torna completamente blanquecino.

\- ¡Todos a cubierta! – el momento en el que aquellas palabras salen de su boca, la tripulación salta a la acción de inmediato - ¡Preparar las velas del palo de mesana y cañones! ¡Cogeremos velocidad con el viento!

Frente a ella estalla una ráfaga de actividad sobre la cubierta. A lo largo de los baluartes, ve hombres que se apresuran a desatar los cañones anteriormente asegurados en la cubierta principal, mientras otros salían de la cubierta inferior con pequeñas bolsas blancas de lo que asumía ser pólvora. Escucha un chasquido y observa, asombrada, cómo las velas bajaban de golpe. Entonces se agarra a la barandilla, sorprendida, cuando el Treasure vuela hacia delante a una velocidad casi imposible para una nave tan grande como aquella.

\- ¡San, sube y ajusta las velas!

Sin perder un solo segundo, el joven pirata sube hacia lo mas alto del barco mediante una de las jarcias hasta llegar a la verga, aterrizando sobre esta con la agilidad de un gato. Dirige a un pequeño grupo de hombres que preparan las velas tal y como se les ha ordenado, mientras el resto se prepara para navegar.

\- Es grande – escucha comentar a Yeosang – Muchísimo más grande que el barco.

\- ¡Estamos perdiendo terreno!

Por la forma en la que se mueve, siguiendo al barco cada vez que Hongjoong intenta apartarse de su rumbo, no hay duda alguna de que se dirige hacia ellos. Y por cómo se ve aún más grande que antes, les está alcanzando. Sin tan solo pudiera ayudar de algún modo, piensa.

\- ¿Qué pasa si el viento desaparece? – pregunta Elías sin despegar su vista de la criatura.

\- No pasará.

Se sorprende al oír la voz que gritaba las ordenes tan cerca de repente. El joven de cara aniñada le mira fijamente, impasible, pese a no haber sido ella quien había formulado la pregunta.

\- Jongho…

\- Resguardaos – ordenó – Y llevaos a la esclava con vosotros.

¿Irse? ¿Y dejar a Hongjoong atrás, sin saber a lo que se enfrenta? Quiere discutir con el pirata, pero el barco avanza repentinamente y pierde el equilibro. Por suerte se las arregla para aferrarse a Yeosang con fuerza, quien nota su dificultad para mantenerse en pie y pasa un brazo por su cintura.

Echa un último vistazo hacia la oscura sombra de la criatura, que continua acechándoles y ganando terreno poco a poco. Con ayuda de Yeosang consiguen cruzar la cubierta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que dan a la cubierta inferior.

\- ¡Mingi, Wooyoung, disparad los cañones, ya!

\- Tápate los oídos.

Grita asustada, sintiendo sus oídos pitar por el estridente ruido de los cañones. Hay un momento de silencio sepulcral en el que ninguno se atreve a moverse. Un rugido, tan fuerte y enfurecido que le hace temblar de miedo, rompe aquella paz. Y entonces, la voz de San, clara como el cielo.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista!

\- ¡Vamos!

Apresuran el paso hasta el estudio de Yeosang, y se encierran en este. No entiende de qué les serviría, si aquella criatura les alcanzará antes de que puedan llegar a algún sitio seguro.

\- No vamos a conseguirlo – escucha decir a Elías, que se deja caer sobre la gran cama de la habitación.

Yeosang la hace avanzar hasta la mesa y se acerca hasta Elías.

\- Lo haremos – insiste – Tenemos al capitán al timón Elías, lo conseguiremos. Tiene la bendición de una sirena.

Aquello llama su atención.

\- Sirena – repite ella, llamando la atención de los dos piratas.

\- Hongjoong tiene la bendición de una sirena, tesoro – la sonrisa de Yeosang es perturbadoramente relajada para aquel momento – Siempre que nos encontramos con este tipo de peligros, de alguna forma u otra conseguimos salir ilesos. Debes haberlo notado, un pulso alrededor suyo. Una energía positiva y protectora que se asemeja a la del mar y lo mantiene a salvo. Un regalo de una sirena tiempo atrás.

No dice nada y deja que Yeosang y Elías sigan hablando entre ellos, muy seguramente discutiendo sobre su posible muerte, sumida en sus propios pensamientos. Una sirena. Han hablado sobre una sirena. Dirigió su atención hacia la ventana a sus espaldas, la misma ventana que había abierto momentos atrás cuando captó la presencia de la criatura. Luego la dirigió hacia Yeosang y Elías, demasiado ocupados discutiendo entre ambos para darse cuanta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Otro rugido, más fuerte que el anterior, surgió de entre el sonido de los cañones. Entonces el barco se detuvo en seco, lo que hizo que numerosos libros de las estanterías se precipitasen al suelo. Les había alcanzado.

\- ¡Serpiente Marina! ¡No dejéis de disparar los cañones!

Dirigió de nuevo su vista hacia los piratas, tirados en el suelo, y de vuelta a la ventana. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer si quería no solo salir viva de aquello, si no mantener con vida a Hongjoong y a la tripulación del barco.

Aprovechó la confusión y se quitó los incómodos pantalones que la obligaban a vestir, tirándolos hacia un lado sin cuidar de dónde aterrizaban. Después comenzó a quitarse la blusa, cojeando hacia la ventana, y la lanzó tras ella.

\- ¿Qué hace? – escuchó decir a Elías tras ella.

\- D-desnudarse, creo.

No miró atrás, pese a las voces desesperadas de Elías y Yeosang a sus espaldas, y saltó por la ventana con un pequeño impulso, siendo recibida por los fríos brazos del agua del océano que tanto había añorado. Aquella vez no se quedaría quieta, pensó, aquella vez lucharía por cumplir con su cometido. Salvaría a Hongjoong y la gente de aquel barco costara lo que costara.


	4. 4. Sirena

Siente como el frío del océano invade todo su ser, inundando sus sentidos, arropándola. Su cabellera, antes del color del barro, se vuelve claro como la luz rosada que tiñe el cielo en el amanecer y vuelve a la vida gracias al agua que la envolvía cual abrazo. Estira sus brazos frente a ella y sonríe al ver aparecer sus escamas, casi imperceptibles a simple vista. Dirige su vista hacia sus piernas, las cuales se habían vuelto a unir hasta formase su preciada cola de escamas coralinas y su hermosa y brillante aleta, la cual bailaba al son de las aguas. Sobre ella, el agua brilla cual esmeralda líquida.

Da una gran bocanada y lleva sus manos hacia su cuello, produciendo innumerables cosquillas al pasar las yemas de sus dedos sobre sus branquias. Algo suave roza su cola que le hace reír, produciendo una pequeña nube de burbujas salir de su boca, pero no la preocupa quedarse sin oxígeno. Las sirenas podían respirar bajo el agua, después de todo.

Se fija en el pequeño banco de peces que se ha atrevido a acercare hacia ella, alguno incluso se atrevía a rozar su cola, su rostro, como si estuvieran dándole la bienvenida a casa. Por fin estaba en el océano, por fin disfrutaba de su abrazo, de sus aguas… Por fin estaba de vuelta en casa.

Cierra los ojos y se sumerge, poco a poco, en la profundidad del océano dispuesta a perderse en ella. Por fin era libre; sin piernas, ni heridas y ataduras, sin piratas…

Se detiene de golpe al recordar el por qué había vuelto a su preciado mar y busca con la vista el barco con desesperación, sintiendo cómo se le encogía el corazón por el miedo al divisarlo. La serpiente marina les había alcanzado u había enrollado el Treasure con su largo cuello. No tenían escapatoria, estaban a merced de la criatura.

Nadó rauda hacia el barco y observa, aterrorizada, cómo numerosos cuerpos sin vida de la tripulación se hundían hasta lo más hondo del océano junto con varios restos del barco. Debía de darse prisa, pensó, antes de que la serpiente hiciera trizas el barco. Avanzó por las frías aguas del mar, esquivando los restos y cuerpos que poco a poco se hundían hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad del fondo marino, cuando divisó horrorizada una cara conocida.

De entre los restos del barco, flotando casi inmóvil, divisó a uno de los piratas del barco de Hongjoong. Solía estar junto a San en la cubierta, el joven que cuidaba de los cañones y siempre portaba una sonrisa en su rostro. Forcejeaba con dificultad con el cabo que apresaba una de sus piernas y le impedía hadar hacia la superficie. Sabía que si acudía a socorrerle corría el peligro de ser descubierta, pero si no lo hacía aquel joven acabaría perdiendo la vida. Sus movimientos lentos y la poca fuerza con la que forcejeaba contra sus ataduras dejaban bien claro que pronto se quedaría sin aire.

Decidió ignorar su lado más razonable, el cual le gritaba que se diera media vuelta y no le dejara verla en aquella forma, y nadó lentamente hacia el joven. Sujetó su rostro entre sus manos, temerosa de haber actuado demasiado tarde. Sus ojos aún no se habían cerrado por completo, podía ver cómo su vida se iba apagando poco a poco. Se estaba quedando sin aire. Aspiró hondo y juntó sus labios contra los del joven, introduciendo todo el oxígeno humanamente posible en él. Consciente o no, su cuerpo podría aguantar unos minutos más bajo el agua, tiempo suficiente para arrastrarlo hacia la superficie una vez se deshiciera del cabo que le arrastraba hacia su perdición.

Tira de él con fuerza, pero la es inútil. Busca en el cinturón del joven pirata algo con lo que poder liberarlo y encuentra una pequeña daga con mango de cuero negro y una pequeña araña plateada. Perfecto.

Corta el cabo, liberando al joven, y lo arrastra hacia la superficie. A escasa distancia de ellos un gran trozo de madera flota a la deriva; le sube sobre esta y comienza a empujarlo hacia el barco, intentando no llamar la atención de la tripulación a bordo del barco.

\- ¡Allí! – escucha la voz de Yeosang entre todo el caos, asomado por el ventanal del que se había abalanzado momentos antes. – ¡Tiene a Wooyoung!

Wooyoung; ese debía de ser el joven al que esperaba haber podido salvar la vida. Una vez lo suficientemente cerca del barco, Yeosang lanzó un cabo con el que pudo rodear el cuerpo de Wooyoung y atarlo con fuerza. Una vez asegurado, dio un par de tirones y Yeosang y Elías comenzaron a tirar de él desde el interior del estudio, subiendo al joven lentamente.

Respira tranquila al ver cómo lo introducían al interior de este y, una vez más, se sumergió bajo el agua. Nadó esquivando los restos del barco que se hundían por el ataque de la serpiente y se alejó de allí. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Se sumerge hacia el fondo marino hasta dar con una gran zona llena de barcos naufragados. En cualquier otra situación, le hubiera gustado poder explorar cada uno de los barcos que descansaban, sin vida, en el lecho marino.

Suspiró con fuerza, dirigiendo su atención hacia el barco y la criatura, y cerró los ojos. Debía calmar sus nervios, mantener la calma tener la mente en blanco si quería que aquello funcionase. Tras unos segundos, lleva sus manos contra su pecho e inspira.

Y entonces canta.

Su voz sale insegura al principio, teme llamar la atención de los hombres que tan desesperadamente luchaban para protegerse del ataque de la serpiente marina. Abre los ojos lentamente; innumerables animales marinos se habían acercado hacia ella atraídas por su melodiosa voz, peses, delfines, tiburones, tortugas…

Se detiene y vuelve a intentarlo de nuevo. Su voz es más fuerte, más segura que la otra vez, resonando entre las paredes de aquel arrecife lleno de barcos hundidos, algas y afilado coral. Centra toda su atención en la canción, sin despegar la mirada de la criatura, y sonríe ligeramente cuando esta empieza a liberar al Treasure de su mortal abrazo.

Lentamente, la criatura se sumerge en el agua hasta liberar al navío, acercándose poco a poco hacia ella, atraída por la canción y el embrujo que escondía su voz. No siente miedo cuando la tiene frente a ella, tumbando su largo cuerpo sobre uno de los navíos naufragados y asustando a los animales que descansaban pacíficamente en su interior. En su lugar extiende un brazo y apoya la palma de su mano sobre su piel escamosa. Podía sentir rabia irradiar de ella, pero también miedo.

Su canción se acaba, y con ella el embrujo. Tan solo oye el burbujeo del fondo marino y su corazón palpitar desbocado contra su pecho. Alza la vista hacia la superficie y sonríe. El Treasure ya no estaba.

_\- _ _¿Por qué les has ayudado? Tú, que eres sirena._

Centra su atención en la serpiente marina. Su tamaño sería capaz de aterrorizar hasta al más temido de los piratas, pero al igual que ella era hija del mar y sabía que no le haría daño. Al menos, eso esperaba.

\- _No saben lo que soy_ – contestó – _Me salvaron de una muerte segura, me curaron incluso cuando herí a uno de los suyos., incluso su capitán porta al bendición de mi gente. ¿No es suficiente razón?_

La serpiente marina emitió un sonoro gruñido en desaprobación.

_\- Sois demasiado piadosas con aquellos que no dudan en matarnos._

_\- Son humanos, y los humanos temen aquello a lo que no conocen – _nota un cambio en el comportamiento de la criatura, su mirada se torna peligrosa cuando la clava sobre su diminuto ser – _Sus actos no son el resultado del odio, sino de la ignorancia._

_\- ¡El odio es lo único que les mueve! –_ el rugido de la serpiente marina hizo temblar todo a su alrededor, asustando a las criaturas que descansaban entre los arrecifes y restos de navíos - _¿Acaso crees que no intentarán matarte cuando descubran lo que eres?_

Tembló al sentirse abrumada por la furia y el dolor que sus palabras escondían. Recordó la forma tan cruel en la que su hermana fue asesinada a manos de los hombres, las barbaridades que pasaron cuando las tenían presas en aquel barco, y siento cómo se le encoge el corazón. Se vió presa de la duda durante unos instantes, temerosa de no poder dar una respuesta a la criatura.

\- _Sé que no lo harán – _contestó finalmente al recordar a Hongjoong y en cómo la salvó de aquellos hombres. También recordó a Elías y el trato que había recibido de parte del joven, incluso a Mingi y lo rápido que la había perdonado su nariz rota – _Pero si me equivoco, mi vida es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar con tal de cumplir mi promesa. Si muero intentándolo… al menos lo haré con la conciencia tranquila._

Sus palabras no parecieron agradar a la inmensa criatura. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer violentamente su espina y supo que debía de salir de allí cuanto antes.

_\- Veamos si estas en lo cierto pequeña sirena._

No tiene tiempo para intentar apelar a la razón de la criatura cuando se abalanza hacia ella, esquivando sus colmillos de forma milagrosa. Se dirige hacia el pequeño bosque de algas en busca de un escondite, pero la serpiente marina es más rápida en reaccionar. Hizo girar su cuerpo de forma rápida y golpeó con fuerza el lecho marino con su cola, impidiendo que pudiera avanzar. Aun así no se detuvo, y nadó hasta resguardarse en el interior de uno de los barcos naufragados, introduciéndose por uno de los agujeros múltiples del casco.

El interior del barco está tan o más destrozado que el exterior, recubierto por coral y algas de forma que se había hecho uno con el lecho marino. Temerosa de que la serpiente marina pudiera descubrirla, procuró no acercarse a ninguno de los boquetes ni brechas en el casco del navío.

\- _No conseguirás nada escondiéndote pequeña sirena – _escuchó rugir la criatura, cada vez más cerca del navío en el que se escondía – _Tarde o temprano deberás salir, y entonces serás mía._

Ignoró las palabras de la serpiente marina y siguió avanzando hasta llegar a uno de los camarotes, el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera del barco. Al igual que en el estudio de Yeosang y el camarote de Hongjoong, encontró un gran ventanal por el que podía ver a la perfección el lecho donde se encontraba. La mayoría de los cristales estaban rotos, y los que habían conseguido quedar intactos estaban recubiertos por algas, moluscos y coral.

Se acercó despacio, temerosa de poder encontrarse con que algún tiburón hubiera hecho de aquel sitio su guarida, hasta llegar al ventanal. Echó un rápido vistazo hacia el exterior y observó, horrorizada, cómo la serpiente marina enrollaba su largo cuerpo en un barco cercano y lo aplastó hasta reducirlo en meros escombros. Debía pensar rápido, encontrar la forma de escapar de allí sin ser vista, antes de que le llagara su turno. Nadar hasta la cima de los muros de piedra significaba su muerte, pues pese a haber despistado a la serpiente nunca podría nadar lo suficientemente rápido como para conseguir salir de aquella forma. Debía de haber algún camino más corto, una opción más segura.

Entonces lo vio, un poco más adelante en el gran muro de piedra había una apertura lo suficientemente grande como para poder esconderse de la serpiente marina. Con un poco de suerte se trataría de algún pequeño túnel o una cueva marina por la que podría salir de allí y regresar hacia el Treasure.

Volvió a asomarse, la serpiente había vuelto a enroscar su cuerpo en otro barco. Aquella era su oportunidad. Salió de su escondite y nadó hacia el barco más próximo, procurando esconder su presencia de la criatura. Se introdujo en el interior del nuevo barco, el cual había sido partido por la mitad. Seguramente había sido una de las víctimas del ataque de aquella criatura., pensó al llegar hasta el otro extremo. Ya estaba cerca, un poco más y conseguiría escapar de allí.

\- _Te encontré pequeña sirena._

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. De pronto el casco del barco se hundió sobre ella, incapaz de aguantar el ataque de la serpiente marina, y se vió enterrada bajo los restos de madera podrida del barco. Aun así no se detuvo, pese a que el dolor y el miedo la inundasen de golpe, no podía detenerse ahora. Salió de entre los escombros y, de nuevo, esquivó el siguiente ataque de la serpiente marina. Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la pequeña grieta, con la serpiente marina comiéndole los talones, y se introdujo en su interior. La roca que la rodeaba tembló violentamente cuando la criatura se chocó contra ella, y por un momento creía que moriría aplastada.

\- _No consigues nada al esconderte de mí – _la voz de la criatura, aunque suave, contrastaba con la furia con la que su brillante ojo rojo la miraba desde el exterior de la grieta – _Tan solo retrasas lo inevitable pequeña sirena. ¿Cuánto crees que podrás aguantar sin desangrarte? _

Se recuesta contra la roca, cansada y adormilada, mientras observa el hilo de sangre que mancha el agua que la rodea proveniente de su abdomen. Allí se había incrustado uno de los escombros del barco que la serpiente había aplastado, atravesando su piel.

\- _¿Cuánto tiempo hasta que te des cuenta de que morirás sola, por gente a la que ni siquiera le importa?_

No moriría allí, no podía. Ignora las palabras de la criatura y nada, introduciéndose hacia el fondo de la pequeña gruta, en busca de una salida. Debía regresar al Treasure cuanto antes.

⚘

Dos años lleva navegando bajo las órdenes de Kim Hongjoong, dos años surcando los mares junto a quienes podía llamar familia, y aquella era la primera vez en la que se habían visto atacados por una serpiente marina. Incluso con la bendición de su capitán de su parte, el Treasure había sufrido graves daños y pérdidas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se había visto presa de la duda: no en las habilidades de su capitán, pero de si las historias sobre él eran ciertas.

\- ¿Crees que llegaremos a tierra en estas condiciones?

No estaba seguro de si a su capitán le gustaría la respuesta. El estado del barco no era el óptimo, y mucho menos el de la tripulación tras aquel repentino ataque. Muchos habían acabado gravemente heridos, y aquellos que habían caído al mar seguramente acabarían siendo pasto para los tiburones, si es que no morían ahogados antes. Pensó entonces en la joven esclava, en cómo no dudó en saltar al agua y salvó a Wooyoung de una muerte segura, y sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Temía lo que podría haberla ocurrido.

Tras el ataque de aquella monstruosa criatura, unos pocos se habían reunido en el alcázar junto al capitán para poder tomar una decisión sobre lo que deberían hacer. Él, Yunho, San, y Jongo; el resto ayudaba como podía al resto de la tripulación.

\- Sería difícil, – escuchó contestar a Jongho, el segundo a bordo – pero hemos salido de situaciones peores.

Su capitán asintió y dirigió la vista hacia la tripulación en cubierta. Quienes no guardaban los cañones, ayudaban a Seonghwa y Elías con los heridos. Dejó escapar un tenue suspiro, incapaz de despegar sus pensamientos de la esclava, preocupado.

\- ¿Qué tiene a mi navegante tan preocupado? – preguntó Hongjoong llamando su atención. Tenía su ojo clavado en él y pese a su semblante serio, podía ver que la preocupación también nublaba su mirada.

\- Es… Es la esclava, capitán – tragó saliva antes de seguir, preocupado por la reacción que el otro pudiera tener. - Saltó al agua poco después de que la serpiente marina nos alcanzase.

\- ¿Qué?

Se mordió el labio al sentir la culpa punzar su pecho bajo la vista de su capitán.

\- Creo que deberíamos mandar un bote en su busca.

\- No puedo hacer eso – contestó su capitán negando con la cabeza.

\- Yeosang, no sabemos si ese ser sigue por ahí fuera – aquella vez fue Jongho el que habló, llamando su atención. Podía ver varios rasguños adornas sus brazos llenos de cicatrices y rostro, condición en la que la mayoría de los presentes se encontraba – El capitán tiene razón, no podemos mandar nuestros hombres a lo que podría ser una muerte segura.

\- Aun así… - dirigió su vista hacia Yunho, cruzado de brazos y apoyado sobre la barandilla – Fue ella quien vió al monstruo, ni si quiera yo pude verlo.

\- Tal vez fue porque estabas holgazaneando en vez de hacer tu trabajo, Yunho.

Jongho lanza una mirada llena de desaprobación a su miembro de la tripulación, pero Yunho no se enfada ni se enoja, tan solo ríe de acuerdo con las palabras del segundo de abordo.

\- Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo. Todo el mundo acaba aburriéndose y se distrae durante el turno de vigilancia – sonríe con un encanto capaz de desarmar a cualquiera durante unos segundos antes de recuperar un semblante más serio – Pero tengo que admitirlo, Capitán, incluso si hubiera estado atento… dudo que hubiera podido verlo a tiempo.

Hongjoong suspiró. Sabía que tenían razón, y siempre que podía se aseguraba de tener en cuenta las opiniones de aquellos en los que más confiaba, pero en aquel momento lo más importante era asegurarse de lograr llegar a tierra y poner a salvo al barco y su tripulación. No podía arriesgarse a perder a aquellos a los que llamaba familia solo por una sola mujer, incluso si le debían la vida.

\- Lo siento Yeosang – dijo finalmente, y juraría haber visto cómo se le partía el alma ahí mismo. Nunca había visto a su navegante tan afectado, y entendía que pudiera sentirse culpable con los sucedido con la esclava, pero ante todo era su capitán y debía de asegurarse de que siguieran con vida – Está anocheciendo, id a descansar. Jongho, enciende los fanales, hoy te toca turno de guardia.

\- Pero salvó a Wooyoung, se lo debemos – insistió.

\- Es una orden.

Quiere decir algo, seguir intentando apelar a la razón de su capitán, pero la dureza en su mirada dejaba bastante claro que ya había tomado una decisión. Yeosang niega con la cabeza, incrédulo, y se aleja sin hacer caso a las voces de Yunho y Jongho llamando su nombre repetidas veces.

Se detiene y de un golpe al casco del barco, frustrado por la situación y la culpa que sentía. Aun así, no culpaba al capitán por tomar aquella decisión. En parte lo entendía, él tampoco estaría dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de sus hombres por una completa extraña, pero otra parte dentro de él no dejaba de decirle que podría haberlo evitado. Si tan solo hubiera estado más atento, si no hubiera apartado su atención de la muchacha, quizá seguiría en el barco con ellos.

Se apoya sobre la madera al mismo tiempo que deja salir un gran suspiro, y escucha a alguien acercarse. No le hace falta levantar la vista parar saber de quien se trataba, a aquellas alturas podía adivinar de quién se trataba por cómo caminaban, la fuerza y el ritmo de sus pasos solía delatarles a todos.

\- ¿Todo bien? – levanta su vista hacia y la clava en San, se había apoyado contra la pared a escasos centímetros de él, mirándolo con semblante preocupado – Es la primera vez que te veo hablar así al capitán.

\- No lo sé… - contestó no muy seguro de cómo se sentía. Estaba molesto con el capitán por no mandar a alguien a salvar a la pobre chica, pero también entendía las razones detrás de su decisión. Aun así, aquello no le ayudaría a dormir mejor aquella noche – Sé que es una locura enviar a alguien a por esa chica, pero…siento que fue por mi culpa. Fui yo quien se distrajo, fui yo quien no supo reaccionar a tiempo y no pudo agarrarla a tiempo…

\- Fue ella quien tomó la decisión de saltar, no tú.

San tiene razón, sabe que tiene razón, pero eso no hace que la culpa se disipara. Suspira de nuevo, inclinándose hacia él hasta apoyar su cabeza en el hombro del joven. Presiona su nariz contra este, e inmediatamente el olor a mar llena sus pulmones, capaz de calmarlo incluso durante las tormentas más feroces. San apoya su mano sobre el cabello de este, acariciando sus mechones suavemente.

\- Tenías razón, ¿sabes? – dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. - Sus ojos estaban llenos de vida.

\- Tienes que descansar – contestó, su hilo de voz era suave – Dormir te ayudará a aclarar las ideas.

Asiente con la cabeza, demasiado cansado para repicarle, y espera unos segundos más hasta separarse del menor, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa antes de poner rumbo hacia su estudio. Quizá tenía razón, quizá mañana por la mañana podría conseguir deshacerse de aquel sentimiento de culpa, olvidarse de su rostro, de sus ojos llenos de curiosidad y vida.

Cierra la puerta tras él y suspira; la ventana aún estaba abierta y todos los papeles que había posado sobre la mesa habían sido esparcidos por el suelo junto con numerosos libros que había caído de sus estanterías con el ataque de aquel monstruo. Debería recoger todo aquello, ordenar también serviría para aclarar sus pensamientos.

Tarda un rato en acabar de colocar cada libro en su sitio y guardar los mapas y manuscritos que el viento había tirado de la mesa y entonces se da cuenta. El cabo que había dejado atado en la ventana, con el cual habían subido a Wooyoung cuando la pequeña esclava le había arrastrado de vuelta, estaba tenso y no dejaba de moverse. Corrió a asomarse y todo rastro de aliento se desvaneció. Abajo, agarrada con fuerza y a merced de las olas, se encontraba la esclava.

\- ¡Tesoro! – la llamó y consiguió captar su atención. La oscuridad de la noche no le dejaba ver con claridad, pero notaba algo raro en ella; debía de subirla cuanto antes. - ¡Aguanta, tesoro!

Si le contesta no la oye, lo único que es capaz de oír es el fuerte latido de su corazón contra su pecho mientras agarra el cabo con sus dos manos y comienza a tirar de él.

No se rinde pese a sentir sus brazos gritar de dolor, no se rinde pese a sentir que los hilos del cabo abrasaban la palma de su mano cada vez que este se resbalaba, no puede permitírselo cuando sabe que al final de este encontraría a aquella chica. Apoya un pie contra el ventanal para ayudarse y sigue tirando, subiendo del todo a la joven. Suelta el cabo el momento en el que esta se agarra al marco de la ventana y la socorre, ayudándola a introducirse en el interior.

Debe parpadear repetidas veces para darse cuenta de que no estaba soñando, y que lo que tenía frente a el era, de hecho, real. Pero todo rastro de sorpresa e incredulidad desaparecen cuando oye el gimoteo lastimero que emite la joven semidesnuda frente a él y ve, horrorizado, la estaca de madera que atravesaba su abdomen. Durante unos segundos no sabe qué hacer, la razón le decía que lo que sus ojos veían debía de ser una sueño, pero ella era real. Estaba allí, tendida en el suelo de su estudio, pálida por la perdida de sangre y el frío, y su larga cola de pez de escamas color coral bañada por la luz de la luna.

\- Agárrate fuerte a mí cuello – dice, su voz sale débil y temblorosa, no sabe si por el miedo o los nervios.

Ella le mira confusa y no es hasta que él se arrodilla frente a ella y pasa uno de sus brazos bajo su cola que parece entender sus palabras. Con mucho cuidado cargó con ella hasta su cama, donde la tumbó con lentitud y tapó su cola. Más tarde podría preocuparse por manchar sus sábanas de sangre y agua.

De repente la puerta de su estudio se abre se par en par y al interior pasan Jongho y Elías, notablemente cansados. Cualquier palabra que fueran a pronunciar muere en su boca cuando notan la presencia de la esclava sobre su cama, malherida y semidesnuda.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios ha pasado!?

La voz de Elías sale aguda, más aguda de lo habitual. Ninguno de los dos vacila en apresurarse a su lado, y mientras Elías comienza a inspeccionar su herida, Jongho se mantiene de pie a los pies de la cama, su mirada fija en la esclava.

\- La he encontrado agarrada al cabo con el que subimos a Wooyoung.

Sus manos machadas de sangre aún temblaban por todo lo ocurrido mientras se dirigía al segundo de a bordo. Jongho, pese a estar escuchando las palabras de Yeosang, mantenía la vista clavada en la joven; su aspecto moribundo le traía recuerdos de su pasado con el capitán. Bajó la vista hacia la herida, capaz de remover el estómago a cualquiera, y volvió su vista hacia su cintura. Había algo raro que asomaba bajo las sábanas empapadas por la sangre y el agua.

\- Jongho, espera.

Lanzó una mirada de aviso a Yeosang y bajó la tela, sorprendiéndose con lo que veía. Destapo a la joven de golpe, descubriendo lo que las sábanas escondían, y miró al navegante.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – cuestionó señalando a aquella… criatura - ¡Una sirena! ¡Has traído a bordo a una sirena!

Frunció el ceño ante el tono acusatorio de su segundo de abordo, intentando no tomárselo como algo personal, y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Lo que he hecho es pagar una deuda – contestó - ¡Nos ha salvado, ha salvado a Wooyoung y ahora necesita nuestra ayuda! Además, no sabía que era una sirena, ni si quiera que existían.

\- ¿Sabes lo que puede ocurrir si la tripulación se entera? ¿Si el capitán se entera?

\- Jongho… - la voz de Elías les interrumpió, llamando la atención de ambos piratas. En algún momento de su pequeña discusión, el médico a bordo había conseguido sacar la estaca de madera del abdomen de la joven sirena y taponar su herida con varias sabanas resquebrajadas. Aun así, por el rostro inhumanamente pálido y el semblante preocupado de Elías, algo le decía que las cosas parecían ser más graves de lo que pintaban. – Si no la trato ahora no sobrevivirá a esta noche, sirena o no es mi deber como médico tratar a los heridos a bordo del barco.

\- Por favor Jongho – suplicó él, desesperado.

Jongho les observó en silencio durante unos segundos, volviendo su vista hacia la… mujer sobe la cama. Su pelo aún húmedo se pegaba sobre su piel, blanca como la espuma del mar. Se vía que el mero hecho de intentar mantener la consciencia resultaba doloroso, y si no fuera por el leve movimiento de su pecho juraría que estaba viendo a un cadáver.

\- Mis ordenes como segundo de abordo son claras; informar al capitán de todo lo que suceda en su ausencia – dijo finalmente – Solo os puedo dar hasta mañana por la mañana, ¿es tiempo suficiente?

Elías comprendía a la perfección las obligaciones de Jongho, y aunque en caso como aquel no estaba de acuerdo, debía de aceptar lo que les daban. Era mejor que nada, pensó.

\- Me aseguraré de que lo sea.

Tras asentir levemente con la cabeza y echar un último vistazo a la sirena, Jongho se retira del estudio y les deja a solas. Yeosang deja libre un suspiro que no sabía que había guardado hasta ahora. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al haber conseguido traer de vuelta a aquella chica, bueno… sirena.

\- ¿Preparado para una noche movidita?

No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro al oír las palabras de su amigo. Para ser completamente sinceros, no había si estaba preparado para afrontar aquella noche. Un mero vistazo hacia sus ojos ahora apagados y casi sin vida fue el único empujón que necesitó. Pasase lo que pasase por la mañana, se aseguraría de que al menos aquella mirada volviera a brillar de la misma forma.


	5. Aurora

Dirigir el barco siempre había sido algo natural para Hongjoong. Era un gran contraste a cuando estaba en la batalla, una mano agarrando con fuerza el mango de su espada y la otra alrededor de su pistola. No, el manejo del barco requería un toque más delicado y suave, uno que la mayoría de piratas no poseían.

Sus manos parecían haber sido hechas para ello, delicadas para con el manejo del barco. Podía sentir el poder del mar como si recorriera la madera del timón del Treasure, cada pequeño cambio en la brisa, el comienzo de las tormentas incluso cuando el cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin rastro de nubes. El Treasure y su tripulación son su orgullo y alegría, nunca se cansaría de aquella vida que había construido para sí mismo con sus propias manos.

Pero tenía que admitir, dirigir el barco a veces se tornaba de lo más tedioso.

Desde el alcázar casi podía ver todo lo que había por ver, que no era mucho. Frente a él se encontraban los tres mástiles y la cubierta principal, donde Yunho y San habían comenzado uno de sus pequeños enfrentamientos mientras un gran número de la tripulación hacía sus apuestas. Largo tiempo atrás había aprendido a no mirar hacia allí en caso de perder su cordura. Jongho cantaba de vez en cuando, lo cual nunca fallaba en mejorar su humor, pero por lo general solía ser interrumpido por algún miembro de la tripulación para ayudar a mover algunas cosas a la bodega, o por Wooyoung y Yunho que se burlaban de él.

Cinco años había pasado en el mar con aquella tripulación; cinco años en los que habían saqueado, surcado los mares en busca de innumerables tesoros, viviendo el tipo de aventuras que muchos tan solo pueden soñar, y sin embargo nunca se hubiera imaginado que se le pudiera colar una sirena en el barco.

Observó a sus hombres con detenimiento, procesando la información que acababa de recibir. Pese a su corta edad, Jongho le había demostrado una y otra vez ser digno de su puesto como segundo de abordo; podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que le había decepcionado como tal.

Puso toda su atención en Elías y Yeosang, ambos con grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos, las cuales indicaban lo poco que habían dormido durante aquellos días.

Suspiró, llevándose una mano hacia el rostro, cansado. Primero el ataque de la serpiente marina, luego el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba su preciado barco, y ahora aquello.

\- ¿Cuándo ha pasado todo esto? – preguntó intentando mantener la calma.

\- Al anochecer, tras el ataque de la serpiente marina – contestó Yeosang sin atreverse a dirigir su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Y nadie se dignó a informarme en ese mismo momento?

\- Jongho no tiene ninguna culpa, capitán – aquella vez fue Elías quien habló. Al contrario que Yeosang, Elías mantenía su mirada clavada en él, casi desafiante – Estaba herida de gravedad, si no hacía algo acabaría muriendo.

Asintió con la cabeza débilmente.

\- ¿Quién más lo sabe?

\- Solo los aquí presentes.

Aquello resultaba tranquilizador. Cuatro personas no eran muchas, la estancia de una sirena en el barco podría ser guardado en secreto de manera más fácil.

\- ¿Qué deberíamos de hacer? – peguntó entonces Jongho – Sé que el plan era llevarla a Tortuga y dejarla allí, pero ahora…

\- ¡No podemos dejarla allí! – exclamó Yeosang sobresaltando a Jongho; hacía mucho tiempo que no le oía alzar la voz de esa forma, solo los primeros meses desde su llegada al barco había oído a su navegante hablar así.

\- ¿Y qué propones? – contratacó su segundo de abordo – No podemos tener una sirena a bordo, es demasiado peligroso. ¿Y sí nos ataca? ¿Y si canta? ¿Y si San se entera?

San. Recordó entonces lo que su ladrón pensaba sobre aquellas criaturas, de lo que sería capaz de hacer si se enteraba de la existencia de una en el barco, y suspiró. Era poco lo que la tripulación, incluido él, sabía sobre el pasado de San. No sabían más allá de su vida fuera de Rottenport y el Treasure; quien era en realidad, su familia, de dónde provenía… Nada. Lo único que sabían con certeza, era el odio ciego que sentía hacia las sirenas.

¿Y quién le culpaba? Numerables eran las historias que contaban lo que les ocurría a aquellos pobres marines que se cruzaban con una de ellas. Todas comenzaban igual; el marinero se encontraba con una bella criatura de apariencia femenina, capaz de quitarle el aliento a cualquiera. Sus voces eran lo primero y lo último que oían antes de recibir su beso y ser arrastrados hasta el fondo del mar, donde se alimentarían de él.

\- Si es así, ¿por qué avisarnos de la serpiente marina? – insistió su navegante – Podría haber dejado que nos alcanzase y haber huido sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, pero decidió quedarse para avisarnos. ¿Y por qué arriesgar su vida para salvar a Wooyoung?

\- Para ganarse nuestra confianza, ¿para qué si no?

Alzó la mano, consiguiendo que aquella inútil discusión entre ambos miembros de su tripulación cesara, y centró su atención en Elías.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? – preguntó.

\- Su herida cicatriza muy rápido – contestó – Supongo que tiene algo que ver el que sea sirena, pero sigue sin despertarse.

\- ¿Y Wooyoung?

\- No tenía heridas graves y despertó poco después de ser rescatado. Se niega a despegarse de Tesoro.

Arqueó la ceja, intrigado.

\- ¿Tesoro?

Elías y Yeosang intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de que uno de ellos contestase.

\- Es… Es como algunos de nosotros llamamos a la sirena – contesta – “Esclava” no nos parecía apropiado, y nadie sabía su nombre.

Los nombres eran importantes, al menos para él. Un suspiro salió de su boca al recordar los últimos miembros de la tripulación que se habían unido en condiciones similares que su inusual invitada. Ambos se habían colado en su barco, dispuestos a atacarles en mitad de la noche, y aún no los había tirado por la borda. Ambos sin nombre, ambos sin identidad. Hongjoong sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo. Los nombres eran importantes, al menos para él. Un nombre era uno de los más preciados regalos que alguien puede darte. Da igual quien te lo diera, tus padres o parientes, siempre guardaba algún significado.

\- ¿Capitán? – no se dio cuenta de que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos hasta escuchar la voz de su segundo de mano - ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

\- Por ahora seguiremos con el plan original – vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Elías detenía a Yeosang de decir algo más, cosa que agradecía; no tenía el humor ni las ganas como para discutir de nuevo con su navegante – Esperemos a que despierte, entonces podremos intentar averiguar sus intenciones.

Todos los presentes asintieron y, uno a uno, salieron de su camarote. A excepción de Elías. Lo miró expectante, esperando a que su joven médico hablase. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo en si debía o no hablar por la manera en la que jugueteaba con el final de su camisa.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¿De verdad crees que Tesoro es como cuentan las historias? – preguntó finalmente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Elías suspiró y se acercó hacia su mesa, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros.

\- Lo que las historias cuentan, lo que San cuenta – continuó - ¿Es verdad? ¿Crees que ella es tan cruel?

Hongjoong no dijo nada, no sabía qué responder. Podría mentir y decirle a su médico que no había nada por lo que preocuparse, que todo aquello eran solo historias que los borrachos se dedicaban a contar en las tabernas para asustar a los jóvenes que querían zarpar en el primer barco que veían, pero había algo de verdad en todas ellas.

Como con el resto de personas, nunca hay nadie completamente bueno ni completamente malo. Una sirena era como un animal, salvaje e impredecible. Él lo sabe muy bien. Al igual que San solo conoció crueldad de aquellos seres de extrema y peligrosa belleza, él conoció la otra cara; él solo conoció gratitud y bondad.

Mentiría si dijera que aquella sirena a la que habían salvado al confundirla con una esclava sería incapaz de herir a una mosca, la nariz rota de uno de sus artilleros era más que suficiente prueba como para ver que podía defenderse por sí sola, pero tampoco sentía nada peligroso en ella.

\- Sé que pueda parecer débil o un idiota, pero no creo que sea como los monstruos que cuentan esas historias – dijo Elías al no recibir ninguna respuesta por su parte – Un monstruo no lloraría de dolor, pronunciando el nombre de alguien importante.

Aquello llamó su atención.

\- ¿Nombre? ¿A dicho su nombre? – preguntó.

Elías negó con la cabeza.

\- No, al menos no creo que fuera el suyo – contestó Elías visiblemente nervioso – Por la noche, mientras duerme, a veces la oigo llorar en sueños. La primera vez creí estar alucinando por el cansancio, pero entonces los llantos se hicieron más fuertes y comenzó a llamar un nombre. No dejaba de repetirlo una y otra, mezclándolo con palabras en un idioma que ni siquiera Yeosang conocía. Tardamos mucho en calmarla, y aun así se la podía oír murmurarlo de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Podría ser el nombre de alguien conocido? – preguntó intrigado - ¿Algún familiar quizá?

\- Quien sabe… El nombre era Aur-

La puerta del camarote se abre de golpe y sobresalta a Elías, cortando sus palabras por completo; es Seonghwa. Parece agitado y su rostro empapado con sudor.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta extrañado.

\- Es la esclava, – Hongjoong quiere reír, pero solo unos pocos saben sobre la verdadera naturaleza de su invitada – ha despertado.

Perfecto, piensa, quizá así consiga encontrar algunas respuestas. Acompaña a sus médicos hasta el estudio de Yeosang, dónde la sirena había estado reposando a lo largo de aquellos días bajo la vigilancia de su segundo de abordo.

Al entrar su vista reparó en su figura, ignorando por completo las miradas de sorpresa que varios de sus hombres posaban sobre él. Podía ver una ligera mejora en su aspecto, su piel había recuperado algo de su color rosado y alguien -muy seguramente Elías o Seonghwa- había cambiado sus ropajes y sábanas de la cama, deshaciéndose de aquellas teñidas con su sangre. Observó su rostro y contempló sus ojos. Seguían sin brillar de la misma forma que antes, pero habían recuperado un atisbo de su luz, siendo aún capaz de ver sus curiosidad y confusión reflejadas en ellos.

Yeosang se encontraba a su lado apresando una de las manos de la joven sirena entre las suyas con fuerza ante la mirada vigilante de su segundo de abordo.

\- ¿Cómo está?

Elías se reúne con ella nada más entrar y el rostro de la sirena se ilumina al igual que los pequeños faroles del Treasure por la noche.

\- Bien – contesta Seonghwa y la sirena lo mira atenta cuando se acerca, dejando escapar un pequeño gruñido cuando se acerca al pie de la cama que hace que retroceda – O eso creo, no deja que nadie se le acerque si no es Yeosang; y no deja de pronunciar tu nombre o el del capitán. Cuando vió que Wooyoung estaba tumbado con ella no dejó de gritar hasta que salió del camarote.

Elías suspira de forma pesada, volviendo su atención hacia la joven sirena recostada contra el marco de la cama. Observa entonces, curioso, cómo no opone ninguna resistencia cuando este levanta su blusa y comienza a inspeccionar su herida. Apoyado contra el marco de la perta del camarote, es capaz de ver con su único ojo lo rápido que había curado. Era casi imposible de imaginar que hasta hace nada, una estaca de madera había estado incrustada en su abdomen.

\- Tesoro, debes dejar que Seonghwa trate tus heridas – escuchar decir a Elías – Es bueno, nunca te haría daño, nadie en este barco te lo haría.

Se fija en el brillo de sus ojos color miel; le recordaban a los de un pequeño cervatillo, curiosos pero alerta a cualquier movimiento.

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Si, bueno – Elías sonríe – Aunque a veces pueda parecer un poco cascarrabias…

\- ¡Oye!

La pequeña broma hace reír a los presentes y ve cómo la joven sirena relaja su postura poco a poco, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro aún pálido. Es casi increíble como aquellas criaturas podían parecerse tanto a ellos, imitarlos de tal forma que pasan completamente desapercibidas entre ellos.

\- Seonghwa.

El susodicho se gira y pone toda su atención en él.

\- Ve con el resto de heridos y comprueba que estén bien. – ordena – Lleva a Yeosang contigo, necesita descansar.

\- Capitán…

\- Es una orden, Yeosang.

Su navegante suspira derrotado, sabe que ya se ha mantenido demasiado tiempo en la cuerda floja y llevar la contraria a su capitán no le llevará nada bueno. Asiente débilmente con la cabeza y vuelve rápidamente su atención a la sirena, quien le mira con detenimiento. Lleva su mano aun presa entre las suyas hacia él y deposita un pequeño beso contra esta antes de liberarla y salir del camarote junto a Seonghwa, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Entonces lleva su atención hacia ella y camina hacia quedarse frente el pie de la cama, apoyando sus manos sobre este.

\- Parece que el barco y yo estamos en deuda contigo pequeña sirena – dijo – Pero eso no significa que podamos confiar en ti.

Elías suspira, pero deja hablar a su capitán sin apartar su vista de la joven frente a ella. No parecía entender las palabras que pronunciaba de Hongjoong, a quien miraba como quien mira a un padre.

\- Hongjoong.

Jongho se acerca hacia ellos y la sirena se encoge en el sitio.

\- Solo sabe decir eso – dice y pese a la expresión en su rostro, no parece molesto; mas bien exasperado por la situación – A veces nombra a Yeosang o Elías, pero nada más.

\- En sueño decía más nombres – contesta el médico, aún sin apartar la vista de la pequeña sirena – pero la mayoría en una lengua que ni si quiera Yeosang es capaz de reconocer.

Un idioma propio de la sirenas, ¿acaso aquello era posible? Nunca antes había oído algo así; todas las sirenas con las que había tenido la desgracia de toparse habían sido capaces de entenderle y comunicarse con él, al menos aquellas que no habían intentado arrastrarlo hacia el fondo del océano y comerlo vivo. Aunque, por otra parte, hasta ahora hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba con una sirena como “Tesoro”.

Su pelo no era negro, si no abundante y del color de la miel; su piel blanca como el marfil sino que conserva su tono rosado, y sus ojos eran claros y brillantes como los de cualquier otro humano, muy diferentes de los obres negros y rojizos a los que se había acostumbrado.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir respuestas si somos incapaces de comunicarnos con ella?

Dirige su atención hacia su segundo de abordo.

\- Tenemos que encontrar la forma, no pod-

\- Aurora…

La voz de la pequeña sirena, suave pero llena de desesperación hizo callar a los presentes. Clavó su mirada en ella, helado, incapaz de creer en lo que sus oídos habían escuchado.

\- Es el nombre que gritaba en sueños – escuchó decir a su médico de abordo.

Con dificultad, la sirena se deshace de las sábanas y mantas que la arropan y protegen del frío, y comienza a gatear lentamente hacia el pie de la cama. Allí, de rodillas frente a él, apoya sus manos sobre las suyas con suavidad.

\- A… Ayuda Aurora.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no encuentra palabras; no sabe qué contestar, ni cómo reaccionar. Separa sus manos lentamente de las de la pequeña sirena e ignora la mirada triste que inunde su rostro. Pone su atención en Jongho, quien le miraba con cierto aire de reproche.

\- Que Yeosang la enseña a hablar nuestro idioma hasta llegar a Tortuga - ordena mientras recobra su compostura, intentando sonar lo más calmado posible para no levantar más sospechas. Sabía que su segundo de abordo no había pasado por alto su falta de reacción, pero Elías era otra historia, demasiado concentrado en al sirena. – Una vez allí decidiremos qué hacer con ella.

No espera a recibir la respuesta de Jongho y Elías, tan solo lanza una última mirada hacia la sirena y sale del camarote. Camina con lentitud hacia el suyo, sintiéndose cansado de repente, como si hubiera estado cargando con los cañones él mismo durante toda la mañana.

Una vez resguardado por las puertas de su camarote se deja caer sobre estas, deslizándose hasta quedar completamente sentado sobre el suelo y deja libre un suspiro que hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta que guardaba.

Aurora…

Deja car su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando todo su peso contra las puertas del camarote, y roza el parche que tapa su ojo ciego con la yema de sus dedos. Entonces ríe, de forma seca, pero ríe.

\- Justo cuando pensaba que te había olvidado, vuelves a mí como una dulce y amarga pesadilla.

Quiere reírse de lo cruel que podía ser el destino, de cómo jugaba con sus vidas como si de marionetas se tratasen. Pero es lo que se merece, piensa, lo que ocurre cuando aceptas algo que sabes que no mereces y que tarde o temprano deberás de pagar su deuda.


	6. Familia

No está muerta.

Es en lo único que consigue pensar tras despertar. Observa el sol mientras sale por el horizonte, sentada sobre el marco del gran ventanal, apoyando todo su peso sobre el cristal. El libro sobre su regazo había sido olvidado por completo, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Debería alegrarse de seguir viva tras enfrentase a una serpiente marina, muchas de sus hermanas no podían decir lo mismo, pero había algo que se lo impedía.

_ ¿Acaso crees que no intentarán matarte cuando descubran lo que eres?_

Aún recuerda las palabras de la serpiente marina, en realidad era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Algunos pocos miembros de la tripulación habían descubierto su verdadera naturaleza; Hongjoong, Elías, Yeosang, y el segundo de abordo con cara de pocos amigos, y aunque la predicción de la masiva criatura no se había cumplido por ahora, su voz no dejaba de perseguirla.

Suspiró cansada, volviendo su vista hacia el libro. Ojeó sus páginas, ásperas al tacto de sus manos, y comienza a pasarlas. No entendía la mayoría de lo que contaban, pero sus ilustraciones y las clases de Yeosang la ayudaban a comprender mejor aquel extraño idioma.

Tras su encontronazo con la serpiente marina, el barco y su tripulación ya no son lo que eran -o eso ha escuchado decir a ciertos miembros de la tripulación. Incluso ella lo ha notado, la baja moral y el mal humor se había hecho hueco entre ellos.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara tan larga tesoro?

Levanta la vista del libro y la posa sobre Yeosang, sentado en su gran mesa llena de libros y pergaminos. Pocos después de recobrar la consciencia y tras intentar -y fallar estrepitosamente- comunicarse con Hongjoong, este la había dejado en manos de su navegante para aprender todo lo posible de su idioma.

Yeosang era una gran profesor, tanto que podría competir con las grandes mentes de su gente; paciente y atento con ella en todo momento, nunca perdía la compostura. Aunque había algo en él, en la forma que sus ojos brillaban siempre que los posaba sobre ella, que no conseguía entender del todo.

\- Difícil – contesta.

Eleva el libro un poco, pronunciando sus labios en un pequeño puchero. Comprendía la mayoría de las palabras que oía pronunciar a los miembros de la tripulación, ayudando siempre de su facilidad para leer sus rostros y los gestos que solían marcar el ritmo de las conversaciones, pero aún no conseguía leer una página por completo sin toparse con palabras para ella inteligibles.

Yeosang deja escapar una suave carcajada, levantándose del escritorio. Observa cómo se acerca a una de las estanterías y rebusca entre los montones de libros que alberga hasta que uno capta su atención.

\- Creo que este será más fácil de entender.

Deja el libro que había estado intentando a un lado y coge el que el joven navegante la cedía entre sus manos. En la portada hay un dibuja con algo bastante familiar para ella; una sirena sentada en un fondo marino, rodeada de peces. Mira al joven una mirada curiosa, pero antes de poder preguntar nada la puerta del estudio se abre de parte en par.

No dirige su mirada hacia ella, toda su atención está en el libro y la ilustración de su portada. De repente vienen a su cabeza vividas imágenes de sus hermanas y de Aurora, de los momentos tan felices que pasaba con ellas en las pozas de su isla, y algo comienza a oprimirle el pecho. ¿Cuántas de ellas habrían corrido el mismo destino que ella? ¿Cuántas habrían sido capturadas por aquellos hombres?

Como le gustaría saber sobre ellas, sobre Aurora; dónde se encontraban, si estaban a salvo. Pero no tenía cómo, y la única persona capaz de ayudarla no parecía haberle entendido o le había ignorado por completo. ¿Acaso se había equivocado con Hongjoong? Podría ser el caso, pero entonces no entendía porqué desprendía aquel aura tan familiar.

\- ¡Recuerdo leer este libro!

Levanta la vista visiblemente sacudida solo para ver el rostro de alguien prácticamente pegado al suyo. Grita asustada y salta hacia atrás, golpeando la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la madera del marco de la ventana sobre el que se encontraba sentada.

\- ¡Cuidado con la cabeza!

El joven se acerca más ella pese a parecer prácticamente imposible, y posa sus manos sobre su cabeza mientras la inclina hacia él. Es Wooyoung, el joven al que sacó del agua durante el ataque de la serpiente.

\- Wooyoung, ¿qué te he dicho del espacio vital? – oye preguntar a Yeosang.

Wooyoung deja libre una risa alegre, dejando de lado la preocupación del navegante sin alejar sus manos de su cabeza.

\- Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la última vez que se despertó con tu cara a centímetros de la suya.

Dirige su mirada hacia la otra voz; San se encontraba junto a su maestro, de brazos cruzados, y pese a su rostro serio veía cierto brillo en su mirada que lo delataba. Wooyoung parece recordar algo, y rápidamente pone algo de distancia entre ellos, lo cual agradece.

\- Cierto – dijo sin borrar su sonrisa – Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – pregunta Yeosang regresando a su sitio en el escritorio.

\- Asegurarnos de que comáis algo.

Se fija entonces en los dos platos humeando que se encontraban sobre la mesa y sintió como le gruñían las tripas. No se había dado cuenta del tiempo que habían estado allí encerrados, estudiando. Estaba hambrienta, y pese a que los humanos solo sabían estropear el pescado, aquello era mejor que nada.

\- Lo dices como si fuera incapaz de cuidar de mí y mi alumna.

\- Lo digo por algo – replicó San a su maestro, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa y lanzándole una sonrisa – Yunho aún no olvida ni perdona que te negaras a comer de su comida durante días.

Hace a un lado el libro y los observa en silencio; la manera en la que se sonreían mientras se hablaban el uno al otro, la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban, el aura de tranquilidad que ambos transmitían… Todo aquello la hacía acordarse de sus hermanas.

\- Raros… - murmura subiendo sus piernas contra su pecho.

\- ¿Quiénes? – pregunta Wooyoung a su lado - ¿Ellos?

Ella asiente con la cabeza y dirige su atención hacia el joven pirata a su lado, quien les observa a los otros dos piratas durante unos segundos, demasiado enfrascados en su conversación como para darse cuenta de que estaban siendo observados

\- Siempre han sido así – contesta – Al menos desde que llegó Yeosang al barco.

Vuelve su atención hacia ellos y durante un instante siente cómo se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Antes ella era así; discutía con sus hermanas, las molestaba y rechistaba todo lo posible con tal de tener su atención. Quería recuperar todo aquello que una vez tuvo y se le ha sido arrebatado, pero allí encerrada leyendo libros no conseguiría nada. Y Hongjoong no estaba siendo la ayuda que creía que sería.

\- ¿ Ellos familia?

Ella añora la suya, quiere decir, pero no encuentra las palabras adecuadas ni las fuerzas para poder hacerlo. Wooyoung le entiende a pesar de todo; su rostro decaído, el brillo triste en sus ojos y sus labios pronunciados en un ligero puchero le delataban. Se levanta y trae consigo el plato lleno de caldo humeante, entregándoselo una vez vuelve a sentarse a su lado, y la rodea con su brazo.

La joven parece tensarse unos segundos, sorprendida por el repentino gesto de Wooyoung, y eleva su vista hacia él. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma en su rostro, una capaz de hacerla calmar.

\- Todos nosotros lo somos; desde le momento en el que pusimos un pie en el Treasure, da igual quién seas, de dónde procedas, o cuál sea tu pasado – contesta sin borrar su sonrisa – Cuidamos los unos de los otros, y nos ayudamos cuando más lo necesitamos.

Tarda unos segundos en procesar toda aquella información; el joven hablaba muy rápido, demasiado en comparación a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Cuando consigue comprender lo que había dicho vuelve su vista hacia San y su maestro, aun enfrascados en su propia conversación.

Añora tener una familia a la que volver, con quien sentirse protegida.

\- Tu me ayudaste cuando más lo necesitaba – escucha decir a Wooyoung, quien la aprieta más contra él – Estoy seguro de que el capitán hará lo mismo por ti, tesoro.

No dice nada, tan solo siente con la cabeza y comienza a sorber el caldo; no porque no encontrase las palabras exactas, sino porque en realidad no tiene nada que decir. Quiere poder confiar en que Hongjoong la haya comprendido pese a su escaso vocabulario, que recordase quien era Aurora y accediera a escucharla y ayudarla, pero la falta de respuesta hacía que su esperanza disminuyera por cada día que pasaba allí encerrada.

En caso de que no la hubiera entendido, siempre podía intentarlo de nuevo una vez aprendiera lo suficiente de aquel idioma, pero si el caso fuera otro… ¿Qué sería de ella si se niega a ayudarla? ¿Acabaría atrapada en aquel barco? ¿La dejarían a su suerte en alguna isla desconocida?

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunta Wooyoung notando el cambio de humor en la joven, y antes de poder contestarle, la fuerte voz de Mingi se hace eco y resuena por todo el barco, superando incluso el ruido de las olas.

\- ¡Tierra a la vista!


	7. Vidente

Nunca había visto algo así. Hasta ahora lo único que había sido capaz de hacer era soñar con el día en el que vería con sus propios ojos una isla poblada por los humanos, pero nunca se había imaginado que fuera algo como aquello. Adoquín -así lo había llamado Yeosang- bajo sus pies, humo en sus ojos, apretujada incómodamente entre dos hombres. Cuando mira a su izquierda el cocinero, Yunho, sonríe fácilmente y el brazo que cuelga de su hombro se tensa. Cuando mira a su derecha, Jongho simplemente mira hacia otro lado, y se le vienen a la cabeza cientos de razones por las cuales le odia.

Tras recibir la pequeña visita de Wooyoung y San, el artillero, Mingi, había anunciado que el barco por fín había llegado a un isla. Yeosang la había subido hasta la parte frontal del Treasure, desde donde pudo ver por primera vez que salió de su isla tierra civilizada. El barco atracó en uno de los pocos muelles libres que quedaban en el puerto, para el gran entusiasmo de la tripulación. 

El mar era su casa, y sabía que para muchos de ellos también lo era, pero tenía que admitir que ver lo mismo durante semanas tenía que acabar siendo aburrido. También era difícil tener comida fresca en el barco, puesto que se caduca con rapidez, por lo que la mayoría de la tripulación no había dejado de hablar sobre las delicias que podrían degustar un vez tuvieran la oportunidad de explorar la ciudad. Elías fue le primero en desaparecer, algo muy común según su maestro siempre que atracaban el barco en una isla. Nadie sabía el motivo, pero siempre desaparecía durante horas; a veces traía consigo medicamentos, ingredientes para ungüentos, y otras con ropa nueva para la tripulación.

Ella también había aprovechado para salir, pero su maestro fue más rápido y la encomendó una pequeña misión; si quería salir, debería ser acompañando a Yunho y Jongho al mercado en busca de nuevos víveres con los que abastecer el barco.

\- Así que tu eres la famosa tesoro, ¿no es así? – Yunho le sonríe con alegría.

\- ¿Si?

Su respuesta suena más a una pregunta.

\- ¡Eres adorable! – exclama el cocinero, quien aprieta sus mejillas con una sola mano para su completa vergüenza.

Escucha un pequeño soplido a su derecha lo que hace que quiera introducirse en un agujero y morir. El cocinero de cabello oscuro y altura comparable a la de un gigante esta demasiado cerca, es demasiado físico con ella. Le dedica una torpe sonrisa, o al menos lo intenta, antes de apartar la mano de su rostro con suavidad.

\- ¿Dónde ir? – intenta distraer al hombre antes de que volviera a abrazarle. No creía ser capaz de poder aguantar más abrazos sorpresa de la gente de aquella tripulación. ¡Se suponía que eran piratas, hombres sedientos de sangre que atacaban ciudades y mataban sin piedad!

Yunho se detiene en medio de la calle y mira a su alrededor. El sitio está abarrotado de gente, vendedores que negocian con sus clientes, y mujeres vestidas con ropas coloridas que escogen accesorios que ponen en sus cabellos. Eleva sus manos para peinar su cabello largo y desordenado, y por un momento le inunda una sensación de anhelo al ver todas aquellas joyas.

\- ¿Quieres una horquilla, tesoro?

La cabeza de Yunho descansa sobre la suya, pillándola por completa sorpresa, y se gira de golpe. El cocinero la esquiva de milagro, gracias a sus reflejos, y evita ser golpeado en la mandíbula.

\- ¡Yo siento! – grita. Horrorizada, pero el joven simplemente le dedica otra sonrisa.

Empieza a temer por su cordura, aquella era la única expresión que le había visto hacer desde su llegada al barco.

\- ¿Podemos darnos prisa? – puede ver el vapor salir de las orejas de Jongho, visiblemente molesto, con su mirada puesta sobre ellos – Me gustaría volver al barco cuanto antes.

Pese a la dureza de las palabras del segundo de abordo, Yunho no borra su sonrisa de la cara mientas intenta tranquilizarlo y así evitar llamar más la atención.

Cautelosa de su temperamento, sigue con dificultad a los dos piratas mientras se hacían paso entre la gente que pululaba por aquel gran mercado cuando ve algo que llama su atención por el rabillo de su ojo. A su lado, en un pequeño tenderete de telas moradas, descasaban diferentes horquillas como bien las había llamado Yunho. Una en especial había llamado su atención; era pequeña en comparación con el resto, con perlas blancas y relucientes y pequeñas conchas de mar.

Se acerca sonriente al tenderete y cogió el objeto brillante entre sus manos, acariciando las perlas y conchas con sus pulgares. Es precioso, muy parecido a los arreglos que su madre les hacía a ella y sus hermanas con las perlas y conchas que encontraban en el fondo marino.

\- ¿Qué haces? – La voz fuerte de Jongho le saca de sus pensamientos; su mirada estaba puesta en ella, cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido – Tenemos cosas que hacer, no hay tiempo para hacer turismo y mucho menos para ser la niñera de nadie.

Salta un poco ante el tono seco de sus palabras, y se fija entonces en las marcas oscuras que rodean sus ojos, muy seguramente signos de cansancio. Baja la cabeza, dejando la horquilla en su sitio. No debe ser de agrado de nadie acabar siendo encasquetado con ella, forzado a mirar por su seguridad y estar con ella como si fuera un niño pequeño al que vigilar.

\- Yo siento – murmura en voz baja, pero Jongho le oye de igual forma y se gira para encararla.

\- ¿Qué?

Ambos se miran durante un incómodo momento. Repite sus palabras, esta vez de forma mucho más clara y alzando la voz para asegurarse de ser oído y comprendiera lo que quería decir, pero el joven pirata hace caso omiso a su disculpa con impaciencia.

\- Si, si, te he oído la primera vez – dice - ¿Por qué pides disculpas?

Mira hacia el suelo, cohibida por el joven.

\- Por ser… ser… ¿carga? – no sabe si ha utilizado la palabra correcta, pero tampoco se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara en caso de haberlo enfadado más.

El segundo de abordo permanece en silencio durante unos segundos. Entonces la agarra de sus hombros y la aleja del tenderete de un pequeño empujón para su sorpresa.

\- Ve con Yunho.

Su voz es un poco más suave, más amable y gentil. Se extraña ante aquel pequeño cambio, más decide ignorarlo por el momento y buscar al cocinero entre tanta multitud.

El mero hecho de avanzar entre tanta gente y al mismo tiempo buscar a Yunho le estaba resultado imposible. Se gira en busca de Jongho, y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. No había rastro de Jongho, y pese a la gigantesca altura del cocinero, la era imposible encontrar a Yunho en aquel mar de personas.

Buscó sus rostros frenéticamente, abriéndose paso entre las personas como podía, recibiendo numeroso empujones y miradas de aquellos con los que se chocaba en busca de los dos piratas. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, y su respiración se tornaba entre cortada. Recuerda las advertencias de la serpiente marina, y por unos minutos teme que la pudieran haber dejado tirada a propósito.

Su vista se torna borrosa y cae de rodillas contra al suelo una vez sale del tumulto de gente. Necesita tranquilizarse y encontrarlos, tiene que encontrar el camino de vuelta al barco como sea.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - Alza la vista, sobrecogida, cuando siente que alguien la agarra de los hombros. 

Un joven de pelo claro se había agachado en frente, sus afilados ojos clavados en ella. Tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, aun sobresaltada, y niega con la cabeza. El joven la ayuda a levantarse con cuidado y mira a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estás solas? pregunta; su voz es grave, de un tono muy parecido al de Mingi, el único parecido que podría encontrar entre ambos jóvenes. - ¿Te has perdido?

Solo es capaz de asentir, aun agitada por la situación y la extraña mirada del joven sobre ella. Hay algo raro en él, en su rostro serio y el brillo fugaz que cruza su mirada antes de seguir hablando.

\- Puedo enseñarte el camino.- Volvió su atención hacia el tumulto de gente, esperanzada de que Yunho o Jongho apareciera de la nada en su búsqueda y la sacasen de allí. – Si de verdad quieres encontrar aquella que tanto anhelas, debes dejar que te enseñe el camino _Eabha._

_ Eabha.  _ Su lengua, había hablado su lengua a la perfección. Se giró de golpe, encontrado con que había desaparecido de su vista. Corrió por las calles de aquella ciudad, frenética, en busca de aquel extraño joven hasta ver cómo doblaba una esquina. Se apresuró introduciéndose más y más en el interior de aquella ciudad, siguiendo su paso hasta alcanzarlo.

Se había parado frente a una pequeña tienda, numerosas sombras se proyectan en la penumbra de la tienda, y las cabezas de pequeños animales muertos que cuelgan del marco de la puerta son lo primero en llamar su atención. Comenzaba a penar que no había hecho bien en seguirlo hasta allí.

\- No hay miedo en dar un paso adelante, solo en aquellos que retroceden – dice, su voz se había tornado más suave aunque no menos grave, como un cántico – Deja que te enseñe el camino.

El joven parece captar su indecisión, haciéndose a un lado y extendiendo la mano hacia la puerta con un pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Algo en su interior grita en voz alta que no era buena idea, que algo en todo aquello estaba completamente mal, y aun así hizo caso al joven y se introdujo al interior de la tienda.

El pequeño espacio está débilmente iluminado, la única luz proveniente de las velas parpadeantes en la mesa de vieja madera del fondo, donde se había hecho un sitio el joven al mismo tiempo que barajaba un montón de cartas. A pesar de lo pequeña que es, tiene que agacharse y apartar con la mano muchas de las extravagancias que cuelgan del techo. Hay una pequeña lumbre a un lado, las brasas aún brillaban siendo recientemente apagada. Hierbas secas y partes de animales yacen guardados en innumerables botes de cristal desperdigados por las baldas y suelo, y a su izquierda ve una pila de jaulas de madera apiladas unas encima de otras, todas ellas con animales vivos en su interior. Inhala, nerviosa, y el olor acre de cabello quemado y animal llena sus pulmones.

\- Siéntate – escucha decir al joven, señalando con la palma de una de sus manos la pequeña silla de madera frente a la mesa.

Le mira dudosa, insegura de si eso realmente puede sostener su peso teniendo en cuenta que parece estar al borde del colapso. Sorprendentemente, el asiento no se rompe bajo ella.

\- La fortuna favorece al honrado y justo.

Se aclara la garganta nerviosa, a pesar de que honestamente está aterrorizada en aquellos momentos. Puede sentir pequeños escalofríos recorrer su columna y cuello, la inquietud se hacía con ella.

\- _¿Hablas mi idioma? –_ pregunta - _¿Eres vidente?_

_ \- Algo parecido dulzura –  _ la temperatura del interior baja de repente – _Dependiendo de lo que necesites saber, y lo que necesitas saber necesita de algo más poderoso que un simple vidente._

Reparte las cartas bocabajo en un solo movimiento ágil y fluido, formando una línea curva frente a ella. Entonces extiende su mano hacia ella.

\- _Tu mano_;_ tranquila, no voy a cortarte ningún dedo - _Para su alivio, simplemente la pone boca abajo sobre una de las cartas. – _Piensa en tu objetivo, y pasa la mano sobre las cartas; ellas te dirán qué camino debes recorrer._

Observa el rostro del joven, inquieta, pero le hace caso. Cierra sus ojos, concentrándose en las última palabras de su madre Aurora, en su misión; pensó en sus hermanas, aquellas que se sacrificaron para guardar el secreto de los hombres que las capturaron, pensó en aquellas que fueron asesinadas atrás en su isla, y comenzó a mover su mano con lentitud. Dio un pequeño brinco en la silla al notar una pequeña descarga en la palma de su mano y abrió los ojos, observando que una de las cartas de había pegado contra esta.

\- _Pequeña sirena…_

Da la vuelta a la carta y observa su ilustración, pasando por alto las palabras del joven y cómo su voz comenzaba a distorsionarse. Un gran edificio de piedra se alzaba, brillante, con un libro abierto de par en par a sus pies.

\- _Hija del mar… estás buscando algo muy, muy importante no solo para tu gente, si no para el futuro del mar tal y como lo conocemos. Pero para encontrarlo primero debes encontrar las piezas del puzle, aquel que te indicará el camino a seguir… un camino peligroso, y del que pocos salen vivos._

Alza su mirada, abrumada por toda aquella información, encontrándose con nada más que una pared de madera frente a ella. Busca al joven por todos lados, frenética, pero no hay rastro alguno de él. Era como su se hubiera convertido en humo. Las catar sobre la mesa también habían desaparecido, pero no aquella que aguantaba entre sus manos.

Se levanta de golpe, asustada por todo lo que había ocurrido, y sale al exterior de la tienda esperándose a ser recibida por la fría callejuela de antes, pero en su lugar lo que la reciben son las voces del mercado, el vaivén de la gente, y las múltiples tiendas y vendedores. Se gira de golpe y un fuerte escalofrío recorre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; no había ni rastro de la tienda.

\- ¡Tesoro!

Vuelve sus rostro con rapidez, a tiempo para ver cómo Jongho y Yunho se hacían camino entre la multitud y corrían hacia ella. Yunho es el primer en llegar, quien la engulla en un fuerte abrazo capaz de dejarle sin aliento, levantándola por los aires y dando una vuelta con ella aún en brazos antes de dejarla libre.

\- ¡Por fín te encontramos! – exclama apoyando ambas manos sobre cada uno de sus hombros, rastreando su rostro en busca de alguna herida - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asiente sonriente, agradecida de que por fín se había encontrado con ambos. Clava su mirada sobre Jongho, quien no parece ser capaz de dirigirle la mirada. Quiere decir algo, quiere disculparse por preocuparlos, pero algo llama la atención de ambos piratas. Sus rostros se tuercen, y sin decir una sola palabra, comienzan a caminar hacia el muelle con ella prácticamente siendo arrastrada por Yunho. Mira a su alrededor y los ves, hombres vestidos de blanco, al igual que aquellos que la capturaron junto a sus hermanas y retuvieron en su barco.

Por suerte ellos nos parecen darse cuenta de su presencia y consiguen salir del mercado sin ser vistos, llegando al muelle sanos y salvos. Allí se encuentran con varios miembros de la tripulación que acaban de llegar también, entre ellos Seonghwa y Yeosang. Los cuatro comenzaron a hablar entre sí mientras subían al Treasure, con ella pegada en sus talones, cuando un escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo.

“_Ten cuidado hija del mar, pues nunca encontrarás lo que anhelas siempre y cuando sigas con vida”_


	8. 8. Entrenamiento

El sol comenzaba a esconderse tras la indefinida línea al horizonte que separaba su amado mar y el cielo, los rayos que se colaban por la ventana iluminaban la cocina con tonos anaranjados mientras ella intentaba concentrarse en su lectura.

Normalmente leer los libros que Yeosang le aconsejaba conseguía evitar que pensare en nada más, que su mente divagase libremente como era costumbre, demasiado ocupada en comprender las palabras que sus ojos leían y su significado. Hacía horas que habían regresado al barco tras su pequeña salida al mercado, tras su pequeño encuentro con aquel extraño joven capaz de hablar su idioma, horas en la que tanto su maestro como el capitán se habían encerrado en su camarote sin haber salido aún.

Su primera reacción al volver al barco fue hablar con su maestro y contarle todo lo ocurrido con aquel extraño adivino, pues sabía que en él podía confiar aquella información sin miedo a ser juzgada o reprimida cual niña pequeña, quien decidió que lo más sensato sería informar al capitán.

\- ¿Dices que habló tu idioma? – preguntó con su ojo clavado en la brillante carta de tarot, observándola con suma atención mientras la movía entre sus largos dedos.

Miró a Yeosang, quien la dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Si – contestó, su voz temblorosa por los nervios.

Aquella era la primera vez que hablaba con el capitán tras haberse descubierto su identidad como sirena. Ahora, ante su presencia, los miedos infundidos por las palabras y amenazas de la serpiente marina hacían que su voz y cuerpo temblasen, insegura de lo que aquel hombre pudiera pensar sobre ella ahora.

Quiere creer en Wooyoung y en sus palabras, que el haberles salvado de una muerte segura jugase en su favor, pero también recordaba las historias que sus otras mentoras contaban sobre los piratas; sobre cómo mataban y robaban sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento. Por primera vez desde que salió de su isla, se encontraba dudando si Aurora tenía razón en cuanto a Hongjoong.

\- ¿Qué tiene a nuestra pequeña anfitriona tan concentrada?

Levanta la vista del libro al oír la voz de Seonghwa, quien la miraba recostado en el marco de la puerta con cierto recelo escondido bajo la profundidad de sus ojos. Las interacciones entre ella y el joven médico se habían vuelto más frecuentas, aunque no más placenteras; dado que en aquel barco no era la única imprudente, muchos de los miembros de la tripulación solían hacer visitas diarias a la enfermería del barco y muchas veces el trabajo se les acumulaba a ambos médicos, por lo que sus chequeos iban cambiando de encargado. Aun así no parecía fiarse del todo de ella; y no era el único, no era tan idiota ni ciega como para no darse cuenta de cómo ciertos miembros de la tripulación la observaban, atentos a cualquiera de sus movimientos, como si fuera un animal salvaje.

\- Intentar leer – murmura y enseña el libro al joven, levantándolo un poco de la mesa.

\- ¿Qué te lo impide?

\- Hongjoong y Yeosang… hablar mucho tiempo – contesta.

Seonghwa la mira en silencio durante un par de segundos antes de entrar del todo en la cocina, sentándose en la silla de su derecha, guardando cierta distancia entre ellos.

\- Suele ocurrir con el capitán y nuestro querido navegador -comenta posando un brazo sobre la mesa, apoyando su rostro sobre su mano, clavando su vista en ella – Se encierran durante un tiempo y discuten sobre qué rumbo debemos tomar; ambos son tozudos y les cuesta dar su brazo a torcer, no te preocupes.

Le mira sobresaltada ante sus palabras; Hongjoong no sería capaz de dañar a un miembro de su tripulación, al menos eso era lo que quería creer, y mucho menos a su maestro… ¿verdad? El joven médico deja escapar una ligera y suave carcajada, divertido por la repentina ingenuidad de la joven frente a él.

\- Es una expresión, nadie va a torcer el brazo a nadie – entonces baja su vista hacia el libro que tan firmemente sujeta entre sus manos - ¿Qué lees?

No dice nada; tan solo cierra el libro y se lo entrega al joven médico. En cualquier otro momento la hubiera molestado ser interrumpida o verse obligada a detener su lectura, ahora que en lo único que es capaz de pensar es en el extraño adivino y su maestro y el capitán, no la molestaba haber perdido la página, ni tener que verse obligada a empezar de nuevo.

\- La Sirenita… - lo mira curiosa y Seonghwa sonríe. - ¿Sabes que Yeosang no solo se encarga de las rutas de navegación? También enseña a leer y escribir a la tripulación que lo desea, y suele utilizar este tipo de libros.

Necesita varios segundos para procesar tantas palabras, pero cuando lo consigue no puede esconder su cara de asombro bajo la atenta mirada de Seonghwa.

\- ¿No lo sabías? – pregunta, y ella niega con la cabeza. Seonghwa suspira entonces. – Supongo que tampoco conocerás el resto de funciones en el barco…

Dibuja una leve sonrisa en su rostro y apoya su mano sobre el pecho de Seonghwa, el cual lleva cubierto por una blusa oscura.

\- Elías.

\- ¡No, no “Elías”! – ríe el joven algo sorprendido – “Médico”. Curo y trato a los miembros de la tripulación.

Lo mira unos segundos antes de levantarse, dispuesta a hablar, cuando alguien entra en la cocina. Es Mingi, cargaba una caja de madera en ambos brazos, ambas repletas de frutas.

\- ¿Qué hacéis aquí encerrados? – pregunta – En nada Jongho comenzará a entrenar a los grumetes.

Una vez las deja sobre la mesa se acerca para echar un vistazo; era capaz de reconocer casi todas las frutas que había dentro, siendo la mayoría fruta que podía encontrar en su isla, como mangos y plátanos. Coge una pequeña fruta anaranjada, de piel lisa y suave.

\- Es un kaki tesoro – comenta Mingi mientras saca varios utensilios de cocina con una sonrisa – Pruébalo.

\- Estaba explicando a tesoro cómo funcionan las cosas en el Treasure, lo que cada uno hace por aquí.

Observa unos segundos la fruta, olisqueándola, y da un pequeño mordisco. La piel es dura, incluso para sus pequeños afilados colmillos, pero pronto cede y consigue degustar su dulce carne. Ambos piratas la miran con una sonrisa en la cara mientras siguen hablando.

\- ¿El de todos? – escucha preguntar a Yunho.

\- ¡Mingi artillero!

Mingi dirige su vista hacia ella, esbozando una de sus peculiares sonrisas, y ríe.

\- Soy mucho más que un simple artillero – comenta – También me encargo de adiestrar a los chicos de la pólvora, asegurarme de que no hagan volar por los aires al barco y que no enfaden demasiado a nuestro querido segundo de abordo. El pobre Jongho acabará por tener un ataque al corazón uno de estos días.

Jongho… No puede evitar hacer una mueca al oír el nombre del malhumorado segundo de abordo, recordando su pequeña disputa en el mercado. Se sentía mal por haber acabado siendo una carga para él, pero todo estaba siendo tan nuevo para ella… no podía evitar mirar y curiosear. No conocía más que el océano, quería saber y ver más, descubrir más, aprender más…

\- ¿Jongho? – pregunta, su hilo de voz es más débil que antes.

\- Nuestro segundo de abordo se encarga de que cumplamos nuestros trabajos y sigamos las órdenes del capitán. Puede que no lo parezca, pero es el menor de entre nosotros – contesta Mingi mientras guardaba toda la fruta – Incluso a veces le puedes encontrar cantando si hace turno de guardia o cuando celebramos algo.

Aquello llama su atención; una sonrisa se abre camino en su rostro al imaginar al joven pirata cantar. Cantar era algo muy importante para ella y sus hermanas… quizá había algo en común entre humanos y arenas al final del todo.

\- Cantar… - musita sonriente – Yo cantar.

\- Entonces espero tenerte lo suficiente a bordo para poder oírte.

Seonghwa le devuelve el libro y comienza a ayudar a Mingi mientras ella decide que ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo encerrada en la cocina, y sale. En los pocos días que llevaba en aquel barco había conseguido saber guiarse por su interior poco a poco, haciéndose familiar con sus diferentes camarotes.

El estudio de su maestro era uno de sus lugares favoritos, siempre cálido y lleno de libros para intentar leer y descifrar; además había llegado a disfrutar de la compañía de su silencioso maestro. Era tranquilo, mucho más que el resto, y siempre le hablaba de forma calmada y con voz suave. Son él se sentía como si estuviera flotando un una de las charcas de su hogar, rodeada de agua cálida y calmada. Pero su maestro seguía en el camarote del capitán, por lo que no podía entrar hasta que no saliera, por lo que se veía obligada a salir a la cubierta.

De repente, al llegar a las escaleras que le llevarían a la cubierta, un hombre cae a sus pies tras rodar escaleras abajo. Ella exclama sorprendida y da un pequeño brinco hacia atrás evitando ser aplastada. Observa al joven caído, moretones cubrían su pecho desnudo, salpicado por la sangre que caía de su nariz. ¿Acaso les estaban atacando?

\- ¡Si no aguantáis un par de golpes el Treasure no aguantará un solo abordaje! – reconocería aquella malhumorada voz en cualquier sitio, pensó mientras ayudaba a levantarse al joven pirata caído - ¡Sois piratas bajo las órdenes de Kim Hongjoong, no marineros del tres al cuarto!

\- Hoy es uno de eso días…

Echa un vistazo hacia su espalda; Seonghwa le había seguido y miraba al pirata que se mantenía en pie a duras penas pese a estar apoyándose contra ella. Seonghwa coge su otro brazo y rodea su hombro con él, ayudándole a dejarle descansar contra el forro interior del barco para poder subir hacia la cubierta. Ella lo sigue de cerca, asustada por lo que se podrían encontrar allí arriba.

\- ¡Jongho, Yunho! – exclamó Seonghwa una vez subieron – Me gustaría poder pasar un solo día sin la enfermería a rebosar, sobre todo ahora que Elías sigue sin aparecer.

\- No podemos prometer nada, solo cumplimos las órdenes del capitán.

Asoma la cabeza sobre los hombros de Seonghwa, curiosa al oír la voz de Yunho. Como de costumbre, una amplia sonrisa adornaba su rostro, mientras que a su lado Jongho portaba el mismo ceño fruncido de siempre. Un pequeño grupo de jóvenes, la mayoría escuálidos y con cara de niño, se encontraba frente a ellos con largos bastones en sus manos. Varios moratones decoraban la piel descubierta de su torso, al igual que el joven que se precipitó por las escaleras y que casi la aplasta. No podía creer que pudieran seguir en pie cuando parecía que a la mayoría de ellos podría tumbarles la brisa marina.

\- Debemos asegurarnos de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, enseñarle a defender al barco y a sí mismos – prosiguió Yunho cruzándose se brazos – Nadie puede vivir la vida de un pirata sin saber defenderse.

Yunho lanza a uno de los jóvenes una pequeña daga. El joven recluta apenas la atrapa, haciendo malabares con ella antes de agarrarla con fuerza entre sus manos. Tiene suerte de que la cuchilla estuviera envuelta en una funda, o se habría cortado los dedos.

Seonghwa tan solo consigue suspirar con aire cansado antes de girar sobre sus talones y volver hacia el interior del barco, dejándola completamente a solas.

\- Bueno, habéis tenido agallas para subiros al Treasure, no os lo voy a negar – Yunho se gira hacia los nuevos tripulantes, caras completamente desconocidas para ella, y comienza a presentarse – Soy Yunho, cocinero a bordo del Treasure y maestro de armas. Este chico de aquí es nuestro segundo de abordo; no os dejéis engañar por su edad, no dudará en lanzaros por la borda si desobedecéis sus órdenes o las del capitán. ¿Alguna pregunta antes de empezar?

No sabe sus edades pero parecen muy jóvenes, demasiado como para poder formar parte de una tripulación pirata. Yunho saca dos cuchillos cortos de su cinturón, girándolos con tanta facilidad que muchos de los jóvenes lo miran impresionados. Uno de ellos levanta la mano lentamente, con inseguridad.

\- ¿Qué es un maestro de batalla? ¿Y por qué hay dos?

Jongho resopla, cruzándose de brazos, con la mirada fija en el pobre niño que acababa de hacer las preguntas.

\- Un maestro de batalla es aquel que lidera el grupo de abordaje, además de entrenas a la tripulación en combate – contesta lentamente, con una paciencia que jamás había visto en él – Yunho está a cargo del manejo de espadas y pistolas, mientras que yo me encargo de armamento más… contundente.

\- Comenzaremos por determinar a qué estilo os podéis adaptar mejor – añade Yunho en voz baja, agarrando el borde de su camisa al mismo tiempo que Jongho.

Los mira confundida por un momento, hasta que ve que comienzan a quitarse la ropa.

Espera.

Espera.

\- ¡Esperar! – chilla, y se tapa la vista con las manos - ¿Q-Qué hacer?

Puede escuchar a varios miembros de la tripulación reírse, muy seguramente entretenidos con su avergonzado ser.

\- Vamos a entrenar… No queremos que la ropa se ensucie de sudor – Yunho suena algo desconcertado, y cerca, demasiado cerca. Antes de que pudiera acercarse más, ella se aleja de su voz, haciéndose a un lado.

Mira a su alrededor en busca de alguna cara conocida, mirando entre sus dedos, y suspira aliviada al observar a Wooyoung y San sentados sobre la barandilla del barco; también se estaba riendo mientras la observaban. Rápidamente se acerca hacia ellos en un intento de alejarse todo lo posible de los dos jóvenes semidesnudos, siendo bienvenida por el pequeño vitoreo por parte de San y risas de Wooyoung.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado ahí tesoro? – pregunta Wooyoung entre risas, lo cual tan solo la hace enrojecer más por la vergüenza.

Se sienta en la cubierta, espalda contra la barandilla donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados, juntando las rodillas contra su pecho y esconde su rostro en ellas, gimoteando completamente avergonzada por lo ocurrido y las burlas de ambos piratas.

\- Vamos tesoro… - Wooyoung se sienta a su lado, rodeándola con su brazo para hacerla recostarse contra él – ¡No tienes de qué avergonzarte entre nosotros!

Vacilante, asoma su sonrojado rostro; ambos jóvenes se habían quitado sus camisas por completo, dejando al descubierto su pecho y espalda. Observa, aún avergonzada, la extrañas marcas que decoraban la piel de ambos jóvenes; líneas blanquecinas que contrastaban sobre su piel morena. La espalda de Jongho estaba completamente recubierta por ellas, y una gran línea recorría el costado de Yunho hasta terminar en su abdomen.

Mira con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, y se extraña cuando Yunho aparece con una manzana en su mano tras lanzar una espada ha Jongho, quien la atrapa con facilidad por el mango para su sorpresa, girando el arma en su mano. Parecen hablar entre ellos, Yunho visiblemente entretenido ante la exasperación del más joven, quien le apunta con el arma tras varios minutos de disputa. Si tan solo pudiera oírlos desde allí.

\- ¿Otra vez el truco de la manzana? – escucha preguntar a Wooyoung, lo cual llama toda su atención.

\- ¿Man…zana?

\- Es un viejo truco que siempre utilizan con los nuevos reclutas… - esta vez es San el que habla y observa, sorprendida, la cuchilla que no deja de girar en su mano. Es igual a la que utilizó para cortar el cabo que no dejaba salir a Wooyoung del agua durante el ataque de la serpiente marina. La lanzaba al aire y cogía con facilidad, girándola en su mano en intercambiando mando por filo con rapidez, como si fuera un mero juguete. - ¿Qué me das si la alcanzo con el cuchillo antes de que Jongho consiga alcanzarla con la espada?

\- Odio el truco de la manzana, así que estoy dispuesto a pagarte lo que sea.

Apenas tiene tiempo de preguntar cuál era ese truco de la manzana cuando Jongho comienza a moverse. A su lado, San deja escapar una pequeña carcajada y agarra la cuchilla con fuerza, levantándose de un salto. Su mirada estaba fija en la manzana que Yunho se había colocado sobre su cabeza, atento a cualquier movimiento del joven segundo de abordo.

Todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa. Dando un paso adelante, San gira rápidamente la cuchilla de forma que la sujetaba por la punta del filo y la lanza hacia Yunho. Quiso gritar y llamar la atención del joven, pero entonces observa como el fijo de la cuchilla se clava en el centro de la manzana, precipitándola contra el mástil.

Hay un momento de completo silencio en el que Jongho detiene su demostración, el filo de su espada a escasos centímetros de la cabeza de Yunho; luego se escucha un aplauso de la tripulación que había estado observando con respeto la demostración del joven segundo de abordo, sobrecogidos por la sorpresiva muestra de puntería de San. Tanto Yunho como Jongho empiezan a reís, lo cual le pilla por completa sorpresa. No comprendía que tenía aquello de divertido, ¡alguien se podría haber hecho daño!

\- No divertido… - murmura mientras dirigía la vista hacia Wooyoung – Fallar y Yunho daño.

Wooyoung la mira unos segundos y vuelve la vista hacia San. Este se había dirigido hacia el mástil para recuperar su cuchilla entre los aplausos y vítores de varios miembros de la tripulación que había detenido sus quehaceres para ver el entrenamiento.

\- San nunca falla tesoro, no con las cuchillas.

Vuelve su vista hacia Jongho y Yunho; habían vuelto a su pequeño entrenamiento mientras que San se encontraba apoyado contra el gran mástil, comiendo de la manzana que había conseguido alcanzar con su cuchilla. Había algo extraño en él; podía sentir algo que se ocultaba bajo toda aquella confianza, algo mucho más profundo pero que no conseguía comprender. Aquella vez en la que se encontraron cuando ella escapaba de la bodega pudo ver un pequeño atisbo de ello al mirarlo a los ojos; un pequeño destello de triste e ira, pero no estaba del todo segura. Todos en aquel barco eran difíciles de leer en comparación con los brutos que le habían mantenido presa y de los que le habían salvado.

Entonces algo llama su atención por el rabillo del ojo que le hace llevar su atención hacia otro lado; la puerta del camarote del capitán se había abierto y de él emergieron Yeosang y Hongjoong. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo de la cubierta y se dirigió hacia ellos, alcanzando a su maestro cuando este terminaba de descender por las escaleras. De cerca podía notar la apariencia cansada de su joven maestro; las ojeras y su tez levemente pálida… era como si no hubiera podido descansar desde ayer.

\- Cansado… - murmura alzando sus manos hacia el rostro de Yeosang.

Yeosang suspira y dibuja una sonrisa cansada en su rostro, sujetando sus manos entre las suyas y apartándolas suavemente de su rostro.

\- Un poco… el capitán es una hombre razonable, pero testarudo – dijo – Me ha costado tesoro, pero ha accedido a ayudarte.

Ayuda…

Mira a su maestro completamente congelada.

Ayuda…

Una sonrisa amplia, tan amplia que las comisuras de sus labios comenzaron a doler, se forma en su rostro. Deja escapar un pequeño grito de júbilo al mismo tiempo que abraza a su maestro, quien la dejó hacer mientras reía su repentina alegría. Su grito atrajo la atención de varios miembros de la tripulación, entre ellos San, quien se acerca hacia ellos con gesto extrañado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre pececillo?

Lo mira sonriente, aún abrazada a Yeosang.

\- ¡Ayuda! – exclama - ¡Hongjoong ayuda!

San lanza un mirada inquisitoria hacia su compañero.

\- El Capitán necesita hablar contigo.

San suspira y apoya su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña pececilla, quien lo mira confusa pero sin borrar su sonrisa. Volvió su vista hacia Yeosang, fijándose en la expresión tan seri a que portaba. Algo no iba bien, normalmente era capaz de leer a Yeosang como s fuera un libro abierto, pero aquella vez algo se le estaba escapando.

\- Veamos en qué problema me he metido ahora – contesta dedicando una sonrisa a ambos – Descansa, necesitamos que nuestro querido navegador esté en pena forma para embarcar. Pececillo, asegúrate de que este zoquete me haga caso

\- ¡Zoquete caso a San! Zoquete caso a San y descansar.

Revuelve el pelo a la joven, divertido por su repentina emoción y la cara que puso Yeosang, y se dirige hacia el camarote de su capitán. Abre la puerta para encontrarlo sentado en su mesa, una taza de té que seguramente Seonghwa le habrá obligado a beber en un mano y un grueso libro en la otra. Su único ojo hojea las páginas desgastadas tan rápido que nadie podría adivinar que había aprendido a leer apenas dos años atrás. Su capitán pondera sobre una de las páginas del libro, marcándola rápidamente, antes de pasar a la siguiente. Se encuentra tan absorto en su trabajo que ni si quiera se da cuenta cuando San cierra la puerta tras de él.

\- Capitán, ¿quería verme?

Hongjoong separa su único ojo de la página que estaba leyendo para clavarlo en él. Cierra el libro tan rápido que el polvo vuela de sus páginas, tratando de actuar lo más tranquilo posible mientras lo empuja discretamente hacia un lado, junto al resto de libros y pergaminos que tenía allí amontonados.

\- Sigo diciéndoos, llamadme Hongjoong.

\- A la orden, capitán.

Larga es la broma entre los miembros más allegados del capitán, aquella por la cual ninguno de ellos le llaman por su nombre y el único momento en el que a cualquiera de ellos se les ocurriría incumplir una de sus órdenes. Hongjoong tan solo suspira ante su respuesta, levantándose del sitio, y él aprovecha para acercarse a la mesa y deslizar el libro que tan absorto le había tenido.

\- “La colección completa de nombres del mundo y su significado”.

Hongjoong se gira con rapidez y se abalanza hacia el libro en un intento de arrebatárselo de las manos, pero sus reflejos son muchísimo más rápidos que los de su capitán y consigue apartarse con facilidad, hojeando una de las muchas páginas marcadas, y comienza a leer.

\- “Cordelia, significa joya de mar”.

\- ¡Devuélvemelo – Hongjoong intenta hacerse con el libro una vez más, pero San simplemente agarra el libro con su otra mano y continúa leyendo sin problemas.

\- “Eileen, es una variante de Helen que significa bella como el sol”

\- ¡Para! - San se detiene, aunque no devuelve el libro a su capitán. Hay una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro que a Hongjoong no le gusta ni un ápice. – Y borra esa sonrisa de tu cara. Tan solo hacía un poco de lectura ligera.

\- Por supuesto, capitán. Estabas leyendo sobre nombres, un tema sumamente amplio y de gran interés – contesta sin separar su vista de las páginas del libro. Sabía por qué lo había estado leyendo, por qué había marcado algunos de los nombres, todos ellos de mujer y con significados relacionados con la mar.

Hongjoong observa sospechosamente a uno de sus más antiguos amigos. No puede decir si se estaba burlándose de él o si estaba hablando completamente en serio.

\- Eres irremediable – dice tras unos segundos de completo silencio y suspira antes de proseguir - Necesito discutir algo contigo... Toma.

Los dedos de San alcanzan la carta que su capitán sostiene en su mano y la observa, aun aguantando el libro en su otra mano.

\- ¿Una carta de tarot?

Hongjoong suspira y vuelve a sentarse en su silla, coloca ambos codos sobre su mesa y entrelaza sus mano frente a su rostro con semblante pensativo.

\- Tesoro tuvo un pequeño encontronazo con un adivino, fue quien le dio esta carta. ¿Reconoces el edificio? – San sigue observando la carta con cuidado. Estaba bastante desgastada, la pintura con la que habían hecho la ilustración y sus detalles se había levantado por algunos sitios. Lleva su vista hacia su capitán y niega con la cabeza, totalmente perdido. – Es la librería que hay en esta isla…

\- ¿Qué quiere decir eso? – pregunta extrañado.

\- Creemos que puede ser una pista.

\- ¿Para?

Hongjoong no dice nada, tan solo alcanza otro de los muchos libros que había sobre su mesa y se lo pasa haciéndolo deslizar sobre esta. San hace la carta y el libro que sostenía hacia un lado y observa la página.

Una vez termina de leer el pequeño pasaje bajo la ilustración, San vuelve su mirada hacia su capitán, quien tiene clavado su ojo en él. Suspira, dibujando una media sonrisa en su rostro, y cierra el libro al mismo tiempo que dejar escapar una carcajada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre capitán? – pregunta sin poder creer en las ideas tan descabelladas que su capitán podía llegar a tener - ¿Cansado de ayudar a esclavos?

Su pregunta -aunque directa- no ofende a Hongjoong, quien deja asomar una pequeña, aunque fugaz, sonrisa.

\- Ya conoces las historias – contesta – Las riquezas que aguardan… es una oportunidad única en la vida San, no me atrevería a cogerla si no supiera que mi tripulación está perfectamente preparada para el viaje.

\- Riqueza no es lo único que nos espera allí capitán – replica. No quiere sonar pesimista, de verdad que no, y la mayoría de las veces es el primero en estar de acuerdo con las disparatadas ideas de su capitán. Pero aquella era sin duda la más alocada hasta el momento, y la más peligrosa. – Es muy peligroso, y lo sabes.

\- Por eso quiero hablar contigo – Hongjoong respira hondo, levantándose de su acomodada silla, y se para frente a las ventanas para observar la puesta de sol. Pronto caería la noche. – No dudo ni un segundo en las habilidades de mi tripulación, pero como tú has dicho… este es una camino peligroso, mucho más que cualquiera que hayamos tomado antes. Yunho y Jongho están ocupados entrenando a los nuevos tripulantes, por lo que debo confiar en ti esta tarea.

San escucha atentamente las palabras de su capitán mientras vuelve su mirada hacia el libro de nombres y pasa sus páginas. La unión de los novatos no podría haber sido más inoportuna, piensa mientras ojea sus páginas.

\- Quiero que te asegures de mantener a salvo a nuestro navegante y su estudiante.

Aquello llama por completo su atención; San dibuja media sonrisa en su cara y dirige su vista hacia su capitán, quien había tornado su cuerpo y girado el rostro para mirarle de lado, su ojo clavado en él, expectante.

\- Es oficial entonces… - Hongjoong abre su boca con intención de hablar, pero San se le adelanta. Coge la pluma con tinto que había estado utilizando y la sumerge en el botecillo antes de marcar uno de los nombres del libro, el cual desliza hacia su capitán aún sonriente. – No te preocupes capitán, me aseguraré de que no les pase nada.

San da media vuelta y sale del camarote. Hongjoong suspira una vez vuelve a sentarse en su acomodada silla y clava su ojo en la página del libro abierto frente a él.

_ “Entonces lo ví, fue como si hubiera emergido del mismísimo fondo marino. Las velas del galeón estaban hechas girones, y todo el casco estaba recubierto por algas y coral marino… incluso pude distinguir los esqueletos de aquellas pobres almas que perdieron su vida en el mar. _

_ Hasta ahora no había creído en aquellas historias, quienes las contaban estaban demasiado borrachos para poder ser más que un producto de su embriaguez, pero lo teníamos frente a nosotros…_

_ …El Holandés Errante.”_

Suspira de nuevo; no tenía ganas de pensar en ello por más tiempo, ya había discutido lo suficiente con su navegante, no necesitaba discutir consigo mismo ahora. Cierra el libro de un golpe y lo aparta para retomar su pequeña tarea; necesitaba encontrar un nombre adecuado para tesoro. Acerca el libro lleno de nombres y repasa todos aquellos que él había marcado. Ninguno le convencía del todo. Entonces ve uno que no recuerda haber marcado y regresa su único ojo bueno hacia la puerta del camarote, abierta de par en par.

Se levanta y camina hacia el exterior hasta llegar al balaustre, sobre el que se apoya mientras observa a los miembros de su tripulación. El barco ya había sido reparado hasta el punto de poder zarpar cuando quisieran, por lo que la mayoría de la tripulación no tenía mucho más que hacer que observar el entrenamiento de Yunho y Jongho. Recorre la cubierta con su ojo, recayendo en el pequeño grupo apartado del resto. Yeosang parecía ocupado con Wooyoung y tesoro, quienes ojeaban un libro mientras este les hablaba. San se había unido a ellos, su brazo descansaba alrededor de los hombros de su navegante como de costumbre.

Sus miradas se cruzaron cuando este, seguramente tras sentirse observado, levanta la vista y le dedica una pequeña sonrisa. Hongjoong solo se la devuelve y regresa al interior de su camarote con una sonrisa en el rostro, volviendo su atención al libro y el nombre marcado en su página. Alguien se había encargado de encontrar el nombre perfecto en su lugar.


	9. 9. La Librería

Por segunda vez puede caminar por las calles de aquel pequeño pueblo, y escuchar sus pasos resonar contra los adoquines mientras observa su alrededor. Hacía horas que había amanecido cuando decidió acompañar a su maestro de vuelta al pueblo, y pese a la claridad del día la brisa marina mantenía la temperatura fresca mientras recorren las calles. Ya había terminado el mercado, por lo que no había tanta gente en la calle; podía moverse de un sitio a otro sin temor a chocarse con nadie. Ahora podía caminar sin temor a perderse; podía observar las casas, acercarse a los pequeños puestos ambulantes que aún quedaban en pie sin miedo a ser recriminada, podía disfrutar de la vida de los humanos durante el tiempo que estuvieran allí.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a encontrar la maldita librería?

Torna toda su atención hacia San; esta vez es él quien se encargaba de su seguridad y la de su maestro, quien suspira con tediosidad ante la pregunta del más joven. Ella los mira con curiosidad, encontrando las ropas que llevaban extrañamente diferentes. Por orden del capitán, si querían buscar aquella librería y descubrir por qué aquel vidente le había entregado aquella extraña carta de tarot, debían de asegurarse de no llamar la atención de nadie, por lo que tuvieron que vestirse como habitantes. La ropa que San y Yeosang vestían no eran muy diferentes, pero los veía extraños. Estaba acostumbrada a la ropa oscura y los chalecos con pistolas y dagas, y no a aquellas blusas claras y zapatos graciosos. Ella también tuvo que cambiarse y ponerse aquella ridícula falda y cosa que le apretaba el pecho, el cual hacía bastante difícil respirar. ¿Acaso las humanas no necesitaban respirar?

\- Sabemos que está en esta isla… pero no sabemos mucho más.

Su maestro parece algo exasperado. Se suponía que hoy iba a ser un día tranquilo; encontrar lo que buscaban y volver al barco sin levantar sospechas para poder irse de aquella isla de una vez por todas. Pero al parecer tendrían que esperar hasta mañana para poder hacerlo; pronto atardecería y no podían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por los hombres vestidos de blanco y rojo. No sabía mucho sobre ellos, tan solo que no podían ser vistos por ellos, y tampoco quería preguntar y parecer una niña pequeña a la que debían de explicarle todo.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros?

Salta hacia atrás asustada, chocándose contra San. El joven de pelo azabache rápidamente se mueve enfrente de ella de manera protectora; de su manga ve asomar el tenue destello de algo plateado, una de sus dagas. Alza su vista y recae en el hombre que se había acercado a ellos; uno de los hombres de los que debían evitar. Agarra la muñeca de San, preocupada de que pudiera hacer algo irracional y meterlos en algún lío.

\- Estábamos buscando una librería – Yeosang es rápido en contestar. San y ella intercambian miradas antes de recorrer con sus ojos la calle donde se encontraban; no comprendían cómo no habían oído a aquel hombre acercarse hacia ellos – Necesitamos encontrar unos libros.

El hombre les recorre con la mirada durante varios segundos, reposándola sobre ella durante un par de segundos de más antes de hablar. Observa el arma que cuelga de su hombro, aun agarrada a San; se parece a las armas largas que Wooyoung y Mingi utilizan cuando practican puntería con barriles, las que hacían aquel ruido tan espantoso. Había visto el daño que podía causar a un barril de madera, y esperaba no tener que ver lo que podía hacer a un ser humano.

\- Es tarde – dijo el hombre tras volver la vista hacia Yeosang; su voz es seca y cortante. – Volved a casa cuanto antes.

\- Lo haremos… una vez encontremos lo que buscamos – esta vez es San quien habla.

\- Mire, tan solo somos viajeros en busca de un poco de información – Yeosang se apresuró en interponerse entre el hombre y San – En cuanto encontremos los libros que necesitamos nos iremos sin armar escándalo.

\- Hacedlo mañana – el hombre parecía estar empezando a enfadarse, su rostro había enrojecido y una pequeña vena en su sien se había hinchado – Hay toque de queda, nadie puede permanecer fuera.

San resopla a su lado y pone los ojos en blanco.

\- Nadie, excepto la marina.. que oportuno

Decirlo en voz alta no parece mejorar el estado de ánimo del hombre de uniforme, quien lleva la mano hacia el arma colgando de su hombro. Al rededor suyo varios hombres vestidos igual que el hombre que les habló entran y salen de varias casas y tiendas mientras recorren las calles, todos ellos armados. San, quien hasta ahora era el único que parecía más reacio a complacer a aquel hombre.

\- A sus órdenes oficial.

Lanzó una mirada fugaz a Yeosang. Este asintió con la mirada y le hizo dar media vuelta con ellos, obligándola a seguirles.

A medida que bajaban por las calles, por cada paso que daban, sentía que la oportunidad de encontrar a Aurora se le estaba escapando de las manos. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, estaba mal, no debería de rendirse tan fácilmente; no cuando por fin tenía una pista sobre Aurora. Tenía que haber algo que pudieran hacer, rendirse no debería de ser la única opción.

Entonces San toma su mano y tira de ella mientras agarra a Yeosang por el cuello de su camisa, quien apenas tiene tiempo de reaccionar antes de que San lo arrastre por la calle junto a ellos. Antes de que alguno de aquellos hombres pudieran darse cuenta de lo sucedido, San les hace meterse en un callejón justo cuando varios oficiales pasan por su lado. Por suerte en aquel callejón había varios barriles y cajas de madera, algunos en mejor estado, tras los que podían esconderse sin ser vistos.

Ambos lo miran sorprendidos, incapaces de comprender el motivo por aquel cambio tan repentido de parecer.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios estás haciendo!? – el tono de voz de su maestro es bajo pese a cómo se le había hinchado la vena de su cuello al pronunciar aquellas palabras. No parecía estar contento por lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Algo no encaja – contesta San en el mismo tono de voz. – Hay demasiados oficiales para un simple toque de queda.

No entiende por qué deben de esconderse de aquellos hombres, pero las ordenes de Hongjoon habían sido claras. Todos parecían saber el motivo menos ella, pero no la importaba, lo único que la importaba era saber lo que aquella carta que aquel extraño adivino le había dado antes de desaparecer. Sabía que estaba relacionado con Aurora, había hablado en el idioma de su gente como si él mismo perteneciera a ellas, lo cual era imposible; no había ninguna sirena de apariencia masculina. Al menos no donde ella procedía, su querida isla… su preciada isla, cuyas costas acabaron teñidas con la sangre de sus hermanas.

\- No podemos quedarnos aquí – insistió Yeosang – debemos regresar al barco e informar al capitán.

Puede ver un atisbo de duda cruzar fugazmente por el rostro de San; como ella, no parece convencido de que volver sea la opción que deberían de tomar. Pero no tienen tiempo de quedarse y discutir más cuando una voz les saca de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Eh, por aquí! Creo haber oído algo.

Siente cómo su corazón late cada vez mas fuerte al oír cuán cerca aquellos hombres se están de su escondite. Todos intercambian una mirada llena de pánico. Sus ojos buscan por el callejón una manera de escapar sin ser vistos de forma desesperada, pero lo único que ve es una tienda con ventanas demasiado mugrientas como para ver su interior…

Perfecto.

Con un par de tirones a sus blusas, toda la atención de ambos piratas recae en ella. Es entonces cuando ella señala la tienda y, tras recibir un asentimiento de aprobación, marchan hacia ella con cuidado de no ser vistos. Al cerrarse la desgastada puerta de madera el chinchineo de las campanas señalan su llegada, momentos después pueden oír un par de guardias pasar corriendo por la puerta.

Escucha a San murmurar algo por lo bajo, exasperado, una vez todo parece estar en calma. Ella tan solo suspira, su vista clavada en una de las ventanas mugrientas. Hoy se suponía que iba a ser un día tranquilo, uno en el que podrían andar con total tranquilidad en busca de una maldita librería y alguna pista sobre Aurora y lo que aquella estúpida carta de tarot podría significar. Ahora todo apuntaba a que deberán de esperar hasta mañana, al menos hasta que todo aquel alboroto se calmase.

\- ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo jóvenes?

Es la segunda vez que alguien le da esa clase de sustos, pero al contario que la anterior, San no duda en sacar su daga de su ancha manga en un movimiento rápido y ágil. Pero esta vez no se trata de ningún guardia, es un anciano el que se encontraba frente a ellos, de cabello canoso y ojos que extrañamente no sabría definir. Frunce el ceño, confusa, intentando concentrarse en ellos. Por un momento parecían verdes, luego azules, después marrones, y al final decidió rendirse.

Es entonces cuando recae en qué tipo de tienda habían ido a meterse. Ella y Yeosang intercambian miradas antes de recorrer el interior de la tienda con sus ojos; a su alrededor había una innumerable cantidad de libros, todos ellos ordenados en varios baldas de gran tamaño que ni si quiera deberían de caber en el interior.

\- Lo siento – escucha decir a San en un tono de voz bajo – Nunca sabes lo que te puedes encontrar en un callejón.

Vuelve su mirada hacia el anciano, el cual los mira con una sonrisa impasible ante la presencia de tres completos desconocidos, uno de ellos armado. Él sacude la cabeza y ríe, es una sonrisa corta pero llena de humor.

\- Estamos… ah… estamos buscando un libro – Yeosang es rápido en hablar antes de que el anciano pudiera hacer preguntas.

Es una librería, al fin y al cabo.

\- Es agradable de escuchar. Rara vez me encuentro con jóvenes como vosotros que estén interesados en leer – la sonrisa del anciano crece en su rostro, haciendo que innumerables arrugas aparecieran en él. Hay algo familiar en aquella sonrisa, y algo en su interior la hace querer quedarse allí. Irradia tal familiaridad, una sensación de confort que desearía llevarse de vuelta al barco. - ¿Estáis casados? Es una joven preciosa.

Mira con una mezcla de confusión y curiosidad las reacciones de su maestro y de San; el rostro de su maestro enrojece hasta tornarse del color del carmesí, mientras que San deja escapar una sonora carcajada. Ella no entiende la gracia, aunque tampoco entiende la mayoría de lo que el anciano dice. Sabe que habla sobre ella, los ojos del anciano se clavaron en ella, pero lo que decía era un completo misterio.

\- Gracias señor – Yeosang deja escapar una risa nerviosa mientras presiona su mano contra su pecho, su corazón se había acelerado tras las palabras del anciano. – Tan solo somos.. somo amigos, nada más.

\- ¿Oh? – el anciano arquea una de sus frondosas cejas, y ella frunce el ceño, aún no consigue comprender cómo era posible que sus ojos fueran de un color tan único que no pudiera identificarlo. – El destino puede cambiar, como el arroyo que baja por una montaña. Serpentea y supera todo lo que haya a su paso. Nada es definitivo.

San tose, visiblemente incómodo.

\- De cualquier forma, sois libres de vagar por mi humilde librería.

No dice nada más antes de desaparecer por entre las innumerables estanterías. Ella mira a su alrededor una vez más mientras se separan y empiezan a buscar alguna pista. No tenía ni idea de por qué era lo que debería buscar, ni si aquel era el lugar correcto, peor por algún lugar debía de empezar. No muy alejada de San, empieza a recorrer con su mirada las múltiples estanterías que les rodean, ojeando las extrañas letras con las que poco a poco se iba familiarizando y que formaban los títulos de los libros que estas contenían. Muchos de ellos estaban tan desgastados que las pocas palabras podría llegar a entender eran totalmente ilegibles.

\- Ser, mm… ¿her…moso? – frunce el ceño mientras mira a San, no muy segura de si lo que había dicho había sido lo correcto. – Sitio hermoso.

Los dedos de San se detienen sobre uno de los libros el momento en el que gira su atención hacia ella. Su mirada sigue pareciéndola extrañamente… triste, pese a la pequeña sonrisa que adorna su rostro.

\- Tiene su encanto, aunque podría mostrarte un sitio mucho más hermoso una vez de vuelta en el barco. – San suspira tras ojear el libro que había escogido y dejarlo de vuelta en su sitio, exasperado. – Ni si quiera sé qué es lo que estamos buscando.

Si tan solo ella lo supiera; la única pista que tenían era aquella carta de tarot que el extraño vidente le dejó antes de desaparecer totalmente. Saca la tarjeta de debajo de aquel maldito corsé y lo observa mientras sigue buscando entre las estanterías. Todo era un misterio para ella; el hombre, la carta, aquel lugar… Pero no podía darse por vencida, tenía que encontrar algo, si no todo habría sido en vano. Suspira y sigue recorriendo el interior de aquel lugar, su vista clavada en la carta. Estaba bastante desgastada, la pintura con la que habían hecho la ilustración y sus detalles se había levantado por algunos sitios, sobre todo por los bordes. Pero por muy utilizada que estuviera, justo encime de una palabra que no conseguía reconocer, había un símbolo grabado en lo que parecía oro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

Tras ella, Yeosang se da cuenta de que algo le ha llamado su atención y se acerca hasta la chica. Su pregunta parece sobresaltarla, lo que le arranca una fugaz sonrisa. Ella vuelve su mirada alerta hacia él y le enseña la extraña carta de tarot, señalando el símbolo que había llamado su atención. Los ojos de Yeosang se agrandan el momento en el que reconoce el símbolo y su cabeza empieza a girar de un lado hacia otro, en busca de lo que su memoria no dejaba de mostrarle en forma de imágenes borrosas.

Sus movimientos repentinos llamaron la atención de San y “Tesoro”, quienes comenzaron a seguirlo mientras él buscaba y buscaba entre los innumerables libros que aquellas estanterías contenían. Ese símbolo lo había visto en alguna parte de aquella tienda, de eso estaba seguro, pero dónde.

\- Yeosang - La voz de San le hizo girarse; en su mano sostenía un libro con portadas y lomo de cuero visiblemente desgastados. En el lomo, justo en le centro, se encontraba grabado en lo que parecía ser oro el mismo símbolo que el de la tarjeta de tarot de “tesoro”. - ¿Podría ser esto lo que buscamos?

Yeosang está a punto de hablar cuando el dueño de la tienda se acerca hacia ellos. Parece sorprenderse al ver el libro en las manos de San, pero es difícil de decir, su rostro cambia tan rápido que podría haber sido solo imaginación suya.

\- Una elección interesante – su voz parece cambiar de tono por un segundo, pero rápidamente vuelve a la normalidad. Algo está fuera de lugar con él, pero no consigue saber el qué, y Yeosang y San no parecen percatarse.

\- ¿Sabría decirnos algo sobre este libro? – pregunta Yeosang, estudiando la rendición de lo que parecía ser una brújula en el lomo del libro. – No tiene título, lo único que hay es este símbolo en el lomo. Es tan…

\- ¿Simple? A veces son las cosas simples son las más extraordinarias – no hay hostilidad en las palabras del anciano, y aun así siente un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Yeosang asiente con la cabeza, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para pagarle el libro y volver cuanto antes al barco, pero el anciano lo detiene. – No os preocupéis por pagarme. Tengo la sensación de que quizás necesitéis este libro.

\- Es… muy amable por su parte – comenta San, desconfiado.

\- “No te olvides de mostrar hospitalidad a los extraños, pues al hacerlo, algunas personas han mostrado hospitalidad a los ángeles” – contesta entonces el anciano – O eso dice el dicho, joven. Aunque… en este caso puede ser un poco diferente.

Y de nuevo, los ojos del anciano están clavados en ella. No entiende muy bien lo que quiere decir, pero aceptan el regalo de todas formas. Coge el libro de entre las manos de Yeosang, quien la dedica una pequeña sonrisa, y se dirigen de vuelta hacia la puerta. San se asoma antes por la ventana para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún guardia merodeando por el callejón y abre la puerta, dispuesto a volver al barco, cuando el anciano pronuncia unas palabras demasiado familiares para ella.

\- _Pequeña sirena._

Aquello la hace girar, sobrecogida por encontrar a alguien que hablase su idioma al igual que el adivino. El anciano le sonríe, y de repente siente algo líquido deslizarse por su mejilla. Es una lágrima, se da cuenta, y rápidamente lleva una mano hacia su mejilla, justo antes de que la líquida lágrima se convirtiese en una brillante perla y callera contra el suelo, llamando la atención de su maestro y de San.

¿Por qué lloran enfrente de un anciano?

\- _Me alegra descubrir que has encontrado el camino. Sé fuerte._

Frunce el ceño ligeramente ante las extrañas palabras del anciano, pero le agradece de todas formas lo dicho. Entonces, los tres jóvenes salen de la librería, haciendo que las pequeñas campanitas se balanceen de nuevo cuando la puerta se abre y se cierra con un clic. El anciano los observa desde dentro, mirando por la ventana mientras el joven del cuchillo se interpone entre los otros dos, rodeándoles los hombros con ambos brazos.

\- Piratas, ¿eh? - Mira el interior de la tiendo entonces- Es una visión tan miserable de lo que en realidad era capaz de hacer, pero la hermosa sirena lo llamó hermoso. Si tan solo pudiera ver su verdadera belleza, tal y como su mentora siempre había querido para ella. – Tal vez pronto.

De repente los libros, las estanterías, todo desaparee en cuestión de segundos, desvaneciéndose en el aire como una neblina. Y, de repente, el viejo comerciante está parado en el callejón completamente solo. Excepto que ya no es una anciano.

La piel de su rostro se estira y se suaviza de nuevo, empalideciendo hasta adquirir un tono tan blanco como más valioso mármol. Los colores en sus ojos se arremolinan juntos, girando y mezclándose en un caleidoscopio de tonalidades hasta que finalmente se asientan en uno solo. Un ámbar brillante y sobrenatural que solo unos pocos en el mundo pueden reproducir.


	10. Amanecer

Si hay algo que ha aprendido sobre su maestro, es que su obstinación no tenía límites. Tras haber encontrado aquel libro con el mismo símbolo de la carta de tarot, su maestro se había prácticamente encerrado en el estudio intentando descifrar su contenido. No era un idioma que ella entendiera, ni si quiera su maestro parecía entenderlo, nadie del barco podía. Por ello decidió hacer lo mismo, estudiar tanto como pudiera para poder ayudar, pero había algo que no dejaba de distraerla.

El anciano de la tienda de libros.

_“Me alegra descubrir que has encontrado el camino. Sé fuerte.”_

Aquellas palabras que deberían de darle esperanza, tan solo conseguían que la angustia se hiciera con ella. ¿Camino? No había encontrado nada, tan solo un libro que nadie es capaz de leer. Nunca antes había estado más perdida. Pero aquellas palabras no eran las únicas palabras que se negaban a dejarla tranquila.

Con mucho cuidado para no despertar a su maestro, el cual se había quedado dormido sobre todo el montón de libros y manuscritos que había recopilado sobre la mesa de su camarote, se levanta y se dirige hacia la cubierta del barco. Necesitaba respirar aire fresco, quizá aquello le ayudase a despejar su mente. A medida que subía los peldaños de madera y caminaba hacia el balaustre, aquellas palabras la perseguían y resonaban en ella como una de las canciones de Aurora, como un aviso de lo que aquella tarea podría acarrear a la larga.

_“Ten cuidado hija del mar, pues nunca encontrarás lo que anhelas siempre y cuando sigas con vida”_

Se sienta en la cubierta, el nudo en su garganta la hacía difícil respirar de lo grande que se había hecho. El cielo sigue teñido de un índigo oscuro, decorado por las estrellas esparcidas por el lienzo de color púrpura oscuro que se desvanece poco a poco, preparándose para que el sol asuma su papel una vez asome por el horizonte.

Rodea con su brazos ambas piernas y esconde su rostro contra ellas. Tenía miedo, miedo a lo que el camino podría guardar para ella, pero ese no era le motivo de sus lágrimas. No, lo que le hacía llorar, lo que le hacía encerrarse en el estudio junto a Yeosang durante días sin salir no era miedo; era la frustración de no conseguir ser de ayuda para nadie. Se suponía que tras encontrar a Hongjoong y conseguir su ayuda, las cosas se volverían más claras, que el camino que Aurora quería que siguiera se descubriría ante ella, pero lo único que tenían era ese maldito libro y las amenazas de un adivino.

\- ¡Tesoro! ¿Qué haces arriba tan pronto?

Sobresaltada, levanta la mirada mientras limpia cualquier rastro de lágrima de su rostro, escondiendo aquellas que se habían convertido en perlas al caer de este. Debía de evitar que la viesen llorar, no sabía si los humanos tenían conocimiento sobre las lágrimas de las sirenas, sobre cómo se convertían en perlas tan brillantes y puras que podrían competir con las estrellas.

\- Y-Yunho… - siente su rostro arder por la vergüenza al oír como suena su voz, como si se hubiera bebido un tarro de arena, mientras que el alto maestro de batalla se acerca hacia ella. Sus pasos eran absurdamente más ruidosos ahora que la cubierta estaba completamente vacía y que el océano estaba en calma.

Sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus mejillas, al igual que las suyas, se encontraban enrojecidas por el aire frío de la noche. Aun así, su sonrisa era tan brillante como siempre, la cual creció al pararse frente a ella.

\- ¿Qué haces arriba tan temprano, tesoro?

\- No poder dormir – murmura en respuesta, temblando ligeramente.

La fina tela de su ropa no hacía mucho contra el frío de aquella noche. Yunho estudia el rostro de la joven frente a él, era notable que había estado llorando gracias a sus ojos algo enrojecidos e hinchados. Ella quiere explicarse, encontrar la más mínima excusa, pero Yunho simplemente le sonríe y se sienta junto a ella. Estaba segura de que si Wooyoung o Mingi estuvieran con ellos, se reirían de lo cómica que era aquella situación. ¡Al lado de Yunho, parecía una hormiga! Y no se refería solo a la gran diferencia entre sus alturas, sus complexiones también eran dos mundos diferentes.

\- ¿Y por qué la cara larga? – Mira sorprendida al joven ante su pregunta; parece ser más observador de lo que le había dado crédito. – Soy el vigía, después de todo… Y si, lo has dicho en voz alta.

\- ¡Lo siento! – exclama, peor Yunho no parece ofenderse. En su lugar, él la dedica una sonrisa descarada y juvenil.

\- Entonces, ¿qué tal si me dices por qué tienes esa cara tan larga como disculpa?

Hace una mueca. Siente como si Yunho hubiera engañado en cierta medida para que hablase con él sobre sus preocupaciones y secretos, pero por supuesto no podía contarle todo. Por mucho que confiase en algunos miembros de aquel barco, no sabe cómo reaccionaría si les contara a todos ellos sobre su verdadera identidad o que comenzaba a temer lo que el vidente le había dicho.

Por lo que decide no entrar en demasiados detalles.

\- Siento… mal – al comenzar a hablar, cierra los ojos y deja recaer su cabeza contra el brazo de Yunho. Agradecía que estuviera allí con ella. Pese a no haber hablado mucho con él, se sentía segura y su cálida presencia siempre la hacía sentir mejor. – Yo no ayudar, y echar de menos a Aurora. – Una risa seca escapa de entre sus labios al pensar en ella; sentía como si la estuviera defraudando al no conseguir entender lo que el libro significaba. – Yo ser una carga.

Yunho permanece en silencio unos momentos antes de hablar.

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que esto representa? – El joven vigía extiende uno de sus brazos hacia ella, cuya piel estaba adornada por dos aros negros que rodeaban su antebrazo. Siempre estuvieron allí desde el primer día que vió al vigía, por lo que simplemente asumió que los humanos decoraban su piel con ese tipo de figuras. Además, muchos de los piratas de aquel barco tenían la piel llena de dibujos y formas, como San o Mingi. Honestamente, no le había dado mucha importancia. Algunas de sus hermanas también se decoraban la piel con cicatrices, por lo que supuso que sería aluna extraña tradición parecida a la suya. – Obtuve el primer anillo tras la primera victoria… y el segundo, tras la número cien.

De nuevo, al igual que con San, nota algo en el aire. Es menos fuerte, pero tangible, algo que le hace no levantar la voz por encima de un mero susurro.

\- ¿Victorias?

\- En la arena. – Yunho pronuncia aquella palabra con tanta amargura, tristeza y angustia que, por un momento, casi puede sentir aquellas emociones chocar contra ella cual ola contra la costa. – Antes de unirme al Treasure fui un gladiador.

Había leído historias sobre los gladiadores antes en uno de los libros que Yeosang le entregó. Pese a no haber entendido la mitad de estas, sabía lo que hacían, a lo que se dedicaban. Yunho siempre se ha mostrado feliz, alegre, despreocupado… un rayo de sol, literalmente. No puede creer que alguien como él hubiera soportado tal tormento y dolor en el pasado. Pero aquello explicaría alguna la cicatriz tan grande y grotesca que el otro día pudo observar en su cuerpo. La recordaba bien, recorría la mayor parte de su hombro y clavícula, peligrosamente cerca de dónde su yugular se encontraba tal y como Elías le contó cuando preguntó por ella. Si le hubiera herido un par de centímetros más hacía la derecha, Yunho no estaría con ella en aquel momento. Y por algún motivo, aquello la asusta.

\- Tenía una hermana, ¿sabes? Su nombre era Yuna – Yunho parece estar perdido en el pasado, como si estuviera reviviendo un sueño muy, muy lejos de aquí. - Donde nací, muchos debemos de luchar para ganar nuestra libertad. Solo nos teníamos el uno al otro, por lo que decidí ser yo quien luchase por la de ambos.

No sabía qué decir. ¿Por qué estaba compartiendo algo tan personal con ella? No lo comprendía.

\- Hice todo lo posible para mantenerla a salvo. Fue una idiotez, ahora que pienso en ello. – Yunho se encontraba totalmente abstraído mientras le contaba aquella historia, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza en su rostro, muy diferente a las que estaba acostumbrada a ver. – Pero era el hermano mayor. Se supone que debía de cuidar de ella, ¿sabes?

Su voz acaba quebrándose ligeramente, girando su atención hacia ella, y entonces se da cuenta de algo. Estaba hablando en pasado, como si aquella quien fue su hermana ya no estuviera presente en su vida.

\- Me recuerdas a Yuna. Al igual que tú sentía que debía hacer todo lo posible para ayudarme, y acababa sintiéndose una carga si no lo conseguía.– dijo entonces. – De todos modos, lo que quería decir es que siempre habrá un nuevo amanecer, incluso en las noches más oscuras. Puede que ahora creas que no estás ayudando, pero el intento es lo que cuenta. Y eres la que más lo está intentando, tesoro.

Su mano se cierra sobre la suya con fuerza. Ella gira su rostro para mirarlo, ojos húmedos por la emoción, pero él tiene su vista fija en el horizonte.

\- Mira.

Está comenzando a amanecer.

Ambos permanecen sentados en silencio mientras el sol lentamente emerge del horizonte. La oscuridad del cielo desaparece poco a poco a medida que este se va tiñendo de tonos rosados y anaranjados. No sabe cuanto tiempo permanecen allí, los dos solos, hasta que alguien llama su atención.

\- ¡Yunho! ¡Tesoro! – para su sorpresa, es San, pero hay algo raro en él. A medida que se acerca, puede distinguir algo tras su sonrisa. Cuando se detiene frente a ellos lo ve mucho mejor. Parece feliz, o quizá emocionado por algo. – El capitán quiere vernos a todos.

Hay una sonrisa amplia en el rostro del joven frente a ellos, incluso cuando intenta reprimirla. Yunho y ella se miran extrañados antes de levantarse, preguntándose porqué Hongjoong querría reunir a todos tan temprano.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el camarote del capitán, algo brillante sobre la cubierta llama la atención de San. Este se agacha y lo recoge, observando extrañado el pequeño y redondo objeto entre sus dedos. Una perla. Una perla muy brillante y blanca como la nieve. Extrañado San la observa durante unos segundos antes de guardarla en su bolsillo, alcanzando a tesoro y Yunho con un par de brincos. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar en otras cosas, por el momento había algo mucho más importante que hacer.


End file.
